Emerald Knights
by UCCMaster
Summary: The legend of Raquayza's retainers always intrigued Calem, but he'd never expect to meet one himself. Follow Calem and Sapphire, a young coordinator, as they explore the mysteries surrounding the Emerald Knights: Latios and Latias. NOTE: Read The Eevee Trainer as well. Some background information is only found there.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Sorry for such a long time of absence. School has started and I know I wanted to write the Eevee Trainer but I just couldn't get the story down on paper. Rather I'm going to start this story. The Black and White 2 story will be continued, but I need ideas on where to go from there. So if you have any ideas for the fic, pm me and I'll take your ideas into consideration. I'm currently trying to figure out how Whi-two will respond to Hugh's actions. In the meantime, enjoy this new short fic I'm writing. Consider this part of the anime-verse. Many sections of this will be explained when I write the Eevee trainer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

 _When Mew and Arceus first created the world of Pokemon, they had divided authority of different attributes to various Pokemon, dubbing them Legendary Pokemon. They gave Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno power over the Spring, Summer, and Winter; Groudon and Kyogre power over Land and Sea; Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina power over Space, Time, and Antimatter; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf over Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower; and so on. But they set the Serpent Dragon Raquayza as their judge. It was he who would settle the disputes between various Legendary Pokemon, most commonly between Kyogre and Groudon; Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina; Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem, and Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde. However, Arceus recognized that Raquayza could not handle this tremendous task alone while at the same time maintaining control over the atmosphere. Rather, to serve the Emerald Dragon., the two created an army of retainers, the Eon Twins Latios and Latias._

 _Arceus, on one hand, recognized that to serve Raquayza, these warriors needed strength and wisdom to stand up to the powerful legends many times stronger than themselves. Thus he gifted them with the courage element: Dragon. He blessed them with tremendous dragon speed rivaling the fastest Pidgeot, Staraptor, and Dragonite as well as burning dragon energy, allowing them to hurl unbelievable flaming power at their lord's enemies. Latios and Latias would have a natural tendency to be brave and steadfast resolve._

 _Mew, on the other hand, recognized that to survive in the combined world of humans and Pokemon, her children would need cunning, wisdom, and most importantly, playfulness. Thus she granted them with the clever element: Psychic. She blessed them with powerful mental energy, giving them the ability to launch powerful attacks with a single thought as well as the rare ability of camouflage, allowing them to vanish before their enemies, whether it be hiding in the sky with their invisibility, or take on any form with their shapeshifting. Despite their bravery, Latios and Latias would be playful, spending their lives playing and pranking each other._

 _These psychic dragons would serve their lord at his beck and call; they would be at Raquayza's side in battle and enforce his authority throughout the land. Herds of Lati would travel the Earth obeying the will of the Serpent Dragon Raquayza, his Emerald Knights._

"It is uncertain whether or not this myth is true. While there has been a sighting or two of a Latios or Latias; there is proof that Raquayza really has an army of Latios and Latias at his side. We've never found any evidence of large herds of dragons traveling around the world. Any footage of Raquayza we've taken haven't shown any proof surrounding this myth, thus this legend has been lost to time.

"About four years ago, Professor Adrian Yvone departed on a research journey to find the legendary herds, but came back a year later in defeat, renouncing his claim of the legendary herds actually existing. Since then, there are only four known Lati left in the world: the legend trainer Tobias has a Latios, the Nurse Joy foundation is said to have a Latias in their ranks, and two are said to dwell in Altomare as its guardians. However, beyond that, there haven't been any other mentions of the Eon twins. Thus concludes this lecture on the Eon Twins. Tune in next time to hear my lecture on the Deoxys." Professor Birch concluded.

Calem sighed as the program ended. Professor Birch always captivated his attention with his lectures on Pokemon Mythology. This most recent one about the Eon Dragons was the most mysterious he's heard yet. "Wish we knew more…" he muttered.

"As much as it seems you're into this sort of stuff, the program is over. Could we switch the channel to Coordinator's Weekly please?" a female voice interjected.

Surprised, Calem whipped around to see a girl about his age glaring at him. She was fair skinned with red and white hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red blouse with a blue triangle imprinted on it. She had a pair of black riding shorts and blue sneakers. At her side, a Flareon growled. She frowned at his staring and gestured back to the TV screen of the Pokemon Center. "Uh? Hello? The TV please?"

Calem shrugged. "Sorry I don't have the remote. Ask Nurse Joy."

"Oops, sorry about that. Let me take care of that." The Nurse chimed as she clicked some buttons on her computer screen. The channel changed to show the final match of the previous year's Hoenn Grand Festival. Standing on one side was a brunette with an orange bandana on her head. Facing her was a tall (man?) wearing a Cacturne costume? It was the finals between Harley and May. The two watched as the battle between Glaceon and Banette raged on, beautiful moves being thrown both ways. The red haired girl clenched her hand tightly. "Someday, that's going to be me up there. I just know it. Don't you agree, Flame?"

"Flareon!" The Flareon nodded, but then pointed out a mistake in the girl's behavior. "Flare, Flareon."

The girl's face turned red in embarrassment, she turned to Calem and bowed in disgrace. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get in your face and everything...come to think of it, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sapphire, a soon to become Top Coordinator."

The red fox rolled his eyes, "Flareon!"

"I will! I'm not that good yet, but you'll see, we'll become the best! That's not too high of a goal. Besides, if I set my goals too low, then we'll never get anywhere in life!" She objected.

Flareon dubbed Flare shrugged and gestured back to the boy. Calem scratched his head in confusion. How was Sapphire understanding word for word what the Flareon was saying? She truly queer indeed. "Uh…It's alright; we should have high set goals for ourselves or else we won't get anywhere in life right?" he managed.

The girl shrugged. "Flare's just like that. So anyways, what's your name? Where you from?"

"I guess I'm Calem, from Kalos."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You guess?"

"I mean I am. Why are you so curious?"

The girl smiled. "I just like meeting new people. It's so different here in Hoenn than in Johto. It's so much more modern and warmer. Where I live, people are a bit friendlier though."

Calem raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You talking to me?"

The girl sighed. "This prove point." She lamented, throwing her hands in the air, "Come on Flare; let's go find someone else to battle." She got up and left the pokemon center, the red fox following her. Calem watched the redhead leave when Nurse Joy suddenly ran towards him. "Excuse me sir, could you rush this over to your friend? She left her pokedex here." She handed him a red pokedex with the name Sapphire Redding.

Calem shook his head. "Sorry she's not my friend. I barely know her."

The nurse frowned. "Even so young man, it's not good to shrug off responsibilities like that. She may not be your friend, but I think she would appreciate her pokedex back. I'm busy and need to attend to your pokemon, while you're waiting, you should help this young lady out."

The brown haired boy sighed. He hated it when he was wrong. He reluctantly took the pokedex and headed out. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

* * *

Ok, here's some explanations: Calem is the going to be the anime equivalent of Calem from the games. Never played XY but this was the personality I gave him. In the same way Sapphire is not Sapphire Birch. She's an OC character. Give me your feedback on whether or not you see potential in this fic. In the meantime, I will strap myself down to a chair and finish Pokemon: True Colors.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you…Always!

UCCMaster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

I know I said I was going to work on White and Back 2…which I sort of did. But never fear, the next chapter is about halfway done. I'm currently stuck where Lack-two is doing strip dancing…just kidding. Although I really could envision him doing that. Actually he just tasered Hugh. Hope you enjoy this chapter that I wrote in two sittings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

The brown haired boy trudged down the road, grumbling to himself. "She left it; it's her responsibility. I shouldn't have to waste my time on her problems."

He glanced at the red Pokedex in his hands. He had never seen one like it before. Then again, she had mentioned something about Altomare, wherever that was. So maybe it was an entirely different region. It didn't really matter to him. The last time he had competed in a league was two years ago when he had battle in the Renaissance Conference in Kalos. Sadly he had only made it to the top 32, defeated by some teen hotshot named Ash Ketchum. While many kids would have complained and made a huge fuss about being defeated at such a low area, Calem was content with his score and decided to travel around the world, getting stronger in hopes of someday reentering a league and getting higher. Where was Altomare anyways? That's where the Pokedex said it was from. He had never heard of such a region. Ok, he took back the statement that he didn't care. He really was curious about where the heck Altomare was. Who knew, it might have rare Pokémon he's never heard of. As he pondered this, he reached the top of a hill and looked at the sun…it was sinking. He panicked, he'd never find the peppy girl in the darkness. He'd better hurry up. He rushed down the hill shouting her name. "Um…Sapphire? You left your Pokedex here. I have it. Where are you?"

But where was she? He couldn't find her anywhere. The forests of Hoenn where dark and gloomy. Calem could barely see in the thick cover of darkness. "Miss Sapphire? Hello! Anyone there?"

For once, Calem wished that he had thought this plan through better. Perhaps he should have waited for at least one of his Pokémon, preferably his flying Pokémon: Hawlucha. He would have been a handy ally to have in Petalburg forest. Who knew what was lurking out here tonight? Or maybe even Electrike, Aggron, Ralts, Staryu, or his faithful starter: Chestnaught.

He smiled for a second in reminisce. While he was no ace trainer, he wasn't a cruel one either. Though his friends might call him negative and pessimistic, he in no way treated his Pokémon cruelly. Some might say he treats his Pokémon better than his friends…explain his lack of close friends in general.

Chestnaught had fought for him to the very end, bring him much pride and joy in every battle he won or lost. Even when he fell to that Pikachu's Iron Tail, the boy was by no means displeased with his performance. He had merely accepted that there was always someone stronger than him and he was ok with that.

Hawlucha was probably his strongest fighter, but had been a pain to train. His arrogant nature made him cocky and overconfident. Only after being defeated by another of his kind did he understand that he needed to lower his ego and work alongside his trainer rather than above him.

Aggron was just a regular catch as an Aron. It had taken time and effort to gain the little Steel type's trust and even to this day, a year after catching him and evolving, he still felt shy and sometimes reluctant to battle other trainers unless absolutely necessary. Calem connected to his friend in that way, understanding his shyness and instead focused on building in strong and tough so that he could someday shrug off the pain and hurt that came from battle and gain the confidence needed to battle regularly.

Staryu…there wasn't much to say. The lone sea star seemed content to fight, battle, train, and eat. He seemed sort of like that reclusive hermit that lives on top of a hill. He'll fight when called upon, but that's about it. To this day, Calem still struggles trying to bond and connect with him. Perhaps someday he'll find one of those Coinsures from Unova and ask him for advice.

Electrike was his puppy. He when he had first started his Hoenn journey a year ago, he had stumbled upon a pack of Electrike and Manectric. After proving he meant no harm, the pack had awarded him with an egg from their pack. Not wanting to let them down, he instantly ran to the Pokémon center and begged the Nurse Joy to help him care for it. He had done everything he could for it: he kept it warm, he talked to it, heck, he even rocked it around…something very awkward for a twelve year old boy who had just received the Pidgey and the Beedrills talk a few months before. But when the little pup hatched, he had instantly felt a parental instinct that should not have come up for another decade. He raised the puppy as if it was his son, feeding it, playing with it, and training it. It saw Calem as his dad, vice versa.

Ralts was Calem's secret weapon. He had found it only recently, but immediately knew it had potential. He had heard the tales surrounding Ralts and its evolutions: Gardevior and Gallade. Recognizing the power behind this lowly Physic Fairy type, he immediately caught it and began training it. He hopes for his Ralts to become his main powerhouse, either as the elegant Gardevior or the brave Gallade, his Ralts was male, so it could evolve into either one.

"Grrr"

Calem immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He had to; every trainer knew that if you heard a growl in the forest, you needed to get in the game, or else you could be lunch for the next large carnivore. He quickly glanced around him, searching for the source of the sound. He consulted his Pokedex for the local Pokémon around. Ok…Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Silcoon, and Cascoon…ok all non-dangerous. There were plenty of Taillow around, but they weren't nocturnal. So what was making that sound then? A loud roar suddenly pierced the night as a huge black wolf leaped out at the boy. Immediately, the boy rolled out of the way, reaching for pokeballs that weren't there. Dang it…he needed to get out of here. Come to think of it…why wasn't he wearing any repellant? Then again, Mightyena weren't local Pokémon, so it probably wouldn't have worked anyways. Where did this Mightyena come from anyways? As mentioned before, they didn't appear on the local map.

The dark wolf barked loudly as it made another rush towards the boy, teeth bared. Calem knew it was over. As the wolf charged towards him, he quietly resigned himself to his fate, like many unfortunate trainers before him. He was going to die.

Perhaps some background is needed here. The world of Pokémon is by no means a safe one. Trainers go out at a young age to catch Pokémon not only to battle and have fun, but also to protect themselves. While some trainers find fame and glory, other trainers like Calem, reach unfortunate ends such as being eaten by hungry Mightyena. It was the main reason why many trainers never knew their father or mother. In fact, for a trainer to have both his parents when he or she turned ten was considered good luck. The death rate was pretty high for teens between ten to twenty one, but then lowered as either they were strong enough to protect themselves, or had found jobs that weren't so life threatening. This often caused teens to start dating around twelve, get married around eighteen, and have kids by the time they turn twenty one; thus giving them a chance to live out life before they meet an unfortunate end.

Back to the story, Calem had entered his journey well aware of the dangers of his path, but what ten year old wouldn't want the chance to be strong and brave? Unfortunately, he was one of the many who had to pay the price of such a chance. He closed his eyes and braced for the sudden pain of teeth when out of the blue, a feminine voice cried out in the darkness. "Flare, use Quick Attack!"

"Flareon!"

The surprised boy heard a yelped as a red fox slammed into the attacking wolf. Calem opened his eyes to see a dark figure standing behind a determined Flareon. The voice continued. "Now, follow it up with another Quick Attack, then Iron Tail!"

The fox dashed in multiple directions at super speed before slamming a glowing tail into the wolf's head. The wolf growled as it charged up a powerful Shadow Ball.

"Flare, dodge it with Double Team! Then use Flame Charge!"

The wolf hurled the Shadow Ball at the fox, but it missed as the fox split into what appeared to be multiple copies of itself. The Mightyena looked around in confusion, but never noticed the Flareon catching fire behind it. The fire fox slammed head first into the wolf's behind, then slammed into it from a different angle, even faster than before.

Calem watched in awe as the Flareon quickly overwhelmed Mightyena, causing it large amounts of damage. But the Mightyena had one last trick up its sleeve…err paw. It let loose a powerful roar, causing the Flareon to panic and return to its pokeball. Satisfied with its work, the black wolf turned its beady eyes towards the shadowy figure, gnashing its teeth. The figure held out its hand towards it. "Calm down Mightyena. I don't taste good. I know you're hungry, but Humans don't taste good at all. It's not worth attacking us. Plus you're injured. How about we forget this entire fiasco and let me heal and feed you, and then we'll all be on our way. How does that sound?"

Calem recognized the voice now. It was Sapphire Redding and her Flareon who had saved them. Well at least he could say he found the girl before getting eaten. Mightyena weren't known for their rationality.

The wolf bared its teeth at the girl before barking out at the girl. The girl frowned. "Really? You're that hungry? I don't think anyone could be hungry enough to physically eat a human being, unless you're part of a pack or something…which you're not. Why don't you calm down and join us for dinner? It'd be great!"

The Mightyena considered this, but ultimately, hunger and rage won over logic and reasoning. The wolf charged at the Sapphire.

Looking back, Calem would never recall why he did what did. Later he knew that if he hadn't moved at all, he wouldn't have changed anything except for his own health. Sapphire already had a plan in action. But Calem was being irrational at the moment, so he acted on instinct. He dove in front of the red haired girl. A moment later, the Mightyena slammed head on into him, causing him to slam into a tree. Before the darkness claimed him…he could have sworn he saw the wolf being lifted up with a bright glow around it. And Sapphire's eyes were glowing the same color.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope I cleared up any confusion. On the plus side I incorporated Ash into the story. This will further be explained in my future fic, the Eevee Trainer. What you need to know is that Ash competed in the Renaissance Conference and defeated Calem. Mightyena remind me of atheist philosophers: never willing to actually examine the facts given to them, but rather just attack Christian philosophers without rational reasoning, just thinking with their rage and passion rather than logic. My opinion…

But back to the story…please give your feedback and reviews. I always love constructive criticism or else my stories will never get better.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you…Always!

UCCMaster


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

I finally got around to updating this fic. I hope you enjoy it and I'm currently working on the next chapter of the Tythos. Black and White 2 is still on the drawing board.

This is our first official battle scene. I'm not too great at writing these out, seeing as this is my first time writing a full on battle. I apologize if I'm not creative enough.

Anyways Rate and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd probably bring in Yellow and Leaf into the fic. Yellow's my favorite Pokedex holder and Leaf was one of the forgotten characters in the anime. Also I'd bring back the Battle Frontier.

* * *

Calem saw a bright light. He blinked rapidly, trying to process what had just happened. Let's see, he had tried to stop the Mightyena from attacking Sapphire by jumping in the way, but he lost consciousness soon after. He glanced around. Where was he?

"Oh, good! You're awake." Calem looked over to see a familiar pink haired nurse. Nurse Joy smiled faintly, happy to see her patient awake and well.

The boy pulled himself off the bed. "How did I get here? Where am I?"

"Why you're at the Pokémon Center. Your friend Sapphire brought you here. She said you had a nasty bout with a wild Mightyena. I apologize for not giving you one of your Pokémon to protect you on your search.

"Speaking of which." She opened the center door to allow a green puppy burst into the room. Electrike rushed up to his trainer, barking with glee. Soon followed the rest of his team as they cried out their names in joy, also rushing to his side, though Aggron and Hawlucha stayed a comfortable distance back.

Grinning from ear to ear, Calem pulled all his friends into a group hug. "It's great to see you guys! You guys were worried about me, weren't you?'

His team nodded, including Staryu, causing Calem to almost shed a tear, touched by their close affection. "Thanks guys! I'm sorry for making you worry."

Obviously, he wasn't the only one touched. "Aww, that's so adorable."

The cuddle club turned to see the red haired girl learning on the side of the med room door. She grinned at the group. "Well Calem, my impression of you has definitely changed. Here I thought you were a jerk who just shrugged off everyone he met. But now I see it's just unfamiliar people that you're cautious around. You've got spunk. I admire that in people."

The Electrike ran up to the girl, gave her a quick sniff, and to their surprise, jumped back in astonishment. He began running around the room, barking loudly. The other Pokémon stared at her warily. Instantly, Calem leapt off the bed and grabbed Electrike tightly. "Whoa there boy, what's wrong? Calm down!"

The Electrike stopped barking when it felt the calm, firm hold of his trainer. Calem nodded. "That's better buddy. How about we take this slowly?"

Sapphire nodded, then kneeled down to his level and held out her hand for his to sniff. The Electrike cautiously approached her, took a good sniff of her hand, trying to figure out why he seemed to have smelled something odd about the girl. While he still sensed it, the rest of her seemed to be friendly, so he backed off, gave a happy yip and nuzzled the girl.

Calem smiled. "That's better boy." He looked back towards the girl, his cheeks turning a slight red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what had gotten into him at that moment."

Come to think of it, Electrike had never acted this aggressive before. Calem had known Electrike long enough to recognize the hound had sensed something dangerous. Had Electrike been with him, he would have acted the same way before the Mightyena attacked. It was like a warning that he gave when he detected danger.

Sapphire sighed. "It's alright. This isn't the first time I've had that happen to me. They say people from Altomare have a particular scent that throws off hound like Pokémon."

"Altomare huh? Never heard of it."

The girl glanced up. "You've never heard of Altomare?"

"Nope." He shook his head, "What's so special about it?"

The girl smirked. "Well, if you want to know about it…you'll have to best me in a battle."

Calem gasped in surprise and then he grinned. "Alright then, I accept your challenge. What's the wager?"

Sapphire held out her hand. "If you win, I'll tell you everything about Altomare you wish to know. But if I win, you'll travel with me to Rustburo City."

Calem froze for a second. If anything, he didn't want to travel with the girl. She seemed way too peppy and passionate. Calem personally was the more calculating sort and thus preferred to travel alone with just his team. But then he remembered a crucial fact. He was a Pokémon trainer. He had battle his way into the Renaissance Conference. Sapphire said she was a Pokémon Coordinator. While he saw that Coordinators knew their way around basic training, their battle skills were nowhere near the level most Trainers were at. They were about beauty and appeal, Trainers were about strength and efficiency.

"I accept your terms." He took the girl's hand and shook hard.

Sapphire grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." There was something in her eye that made Calem shudder slightly. He suddenly had a feeling there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two teens were standing across each other on the field, Nurse Joy standing in the center. They had asked her to referee for them and since it was late morning already, most trainers had already left the center, most likely to return later in the afternoon.

"The battle between Calem of Santalune City and Sapphire of Altomare shall now commence. This will be a two on two match with no substitutions. The battle will be over when both of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle." The Nurse Joy whipped around in a somersaulting backflip (is that really possible?) as she smashed her hand down hard. "Battle Begin!

Sapphire sweat dropped at the overzealous nurse, but quickly whipped out her first pokeball. "Cindy, take the stage!" she cried.

Out popped out a small Cyndaquil. The small fire type yawned slightly, but quickly realized it had been summoned for a battle. Looking towards Calem, it seemed to glare right into his eyes. Calem gulped slightly. He had seen Cyndaquils before, but this one seemed to be glaring right into his inner soul. The Pokémon definitely meant business.

"Well aren't you going to throw out your Pokémon? I'm waiting?" Calem snapped out of his thoughts and readied his pokeball. "Staryu let's go!"

The sea star Pokémon quickly took control of the situation and prepared itself. Sapphire smiled. "Doing a basic counter huh? Well that's not going to save you! Cindy use Ember!"

Said Pokémon spat out a volley of small flames towards her target. Calem sighed, such straightforward attacks were hopeless against a trainer of his caliber. "Staryu dodge it then follow up with Water Gun."

The starfish Pokémon leaped out of the way and retaliated with a high pressure water gun. The water beam struck the fire Pokémon head on. Sapphire gasped. "Cindy you alright?"

The fire type nodded. Sapphire smiled. "Good. Now use Flame Charge." The fire type rushed towards the water type, its yellow and red body covered in flames.

"Spin and counter with water gun!" Calem commanded.

The star spun quickly on one point, allowing the fire type to run right past it at full speed. Once the Cyndaquil had rushed by, the Staryu retaliated with a powerful Water Gun. The stream of water slammed head on into fire type, promptly knocking it out.

Nurse Joy front flipped and raised her hand up high. "Cyndaquil is unable to battle."

Sapphire gasped. "Cindy!" she cried as she rushed towards the knocked out fire type, "Are you alright?" Said Pokémon nodded slightly. Sapphire smiled as she pulled out a pokeball, "That's great girl. You take a good long rest."

She glared at Calem. "You got some nerve attacking her like that."

He shrugged. "You were asking for it. But you're a Coordinator…no match for a trainer of my caliber."

"You're so going to regret those words Trainer, you hear me?" the girl picked up a different pokeball, "Okay, Flare, you're up!"

When the Flareon came out, Calem almost face palmed. She really was sticking another fire type against his water type. "Again?" he asked, "Another fire type?"

The girl shrugged. "What can I say? Red is my favorite color. But you're in for a treat. Flare here is my starter Pokémon and she's one tough cookie."

Calem raised his brow slightly. The girl had a Cyndaquil, one of the starter Pokémon of the Johto region, yet she referred to her Flareon as her starter. Which region allowed Eevee to be a starter Pokémon? Maybe it had something to do with Altomare. Another good reason for Calem to win. He made eye contact with Staryu…well, he made eye contact with what he assumed was its eyes. "Can you keep going?"

Staryu merely nodded then resumed facing the Flareon. Calem decided to start things off. "Ok, another fire type—you know what to do Staryu! Start with Water Gun!"

Another powerful water gun streaked towards the fire type, but Sapphire seemed unfazed. "Alright Flare, let's do that move Dawn taught us! Spin and use Flame Charge!"

To the boy's surprise, Flare dove towards the water gun, executing a roll at the last moment which allowed her to just barely avoid the attack while still charging towards the Staryu. Before Calem could react, the Staryu was flung back from the direct hit. Calem mentally thanked the girl for using a non-effective move against his pokemon. "Staryu, retaliate with Rapid Spin."

Staryu quickly spun towards the fox, spinning its five points at a deadly speed. But before the spinning boomerang made contact, Sapphire yelled out a second attack. "Now Double Team!"

But Calem had faced plenty of opponents who used Double Team. "Staryu, you know what to do!"

Said pokemon merely adjusted its vector and slammed through each copy without losing speed. Sapphire grunted. "Quick, when it get's close, leap and use Iron Tail!"

When Staryu reached the final Flareon, the fire type leaped over the spinning boomerang and slammed its hardened tail into the already moving water type. While the actual attack did very little damage, the quick moving star lost control of its spinning and slammed headlong into a tree. The tree held firm and dropped several leaves from the impact. And everyone knows that grass type attacks are super effective against water types. The makeshift Razor Leaf caused the Staryu to faint instantly.

Nurse Joy gleefully threw her hand up into the air. "Staryu is unable to battle!"

Calem couldn't believe what just happened. "Hold on, that's not fair! The tree knocked out Staryu, not Flareon! Wouldn't that be a foul?"

Sapphire shrugged. "Does it matter what knocked out your Staryu? He's still knocked out from Flare's Iron Tail. Besides, none of Flare's attacks would have been super effective against your Staryu, so I had to improvise. It's basic knowledge for Coordinators. I guess it's a major weakness for Trainers, they got no creativity, all that 'fight this' and 'fight that' in their head."

Calem clenched his fist. For some reason, this girl knew exactly how to press all of his buttons. He found himself starting to resent this Coordinator, not only was she haughty, she cheated to win. "Why don't we let Nurse Joy decide?"

To their surprise, said Nurse had pulled out a huge book labeled: Pokemon Battle Rule Book for Joys. She put down her glasses (which they hadn't even seen before) and found the rules. "Ah here we go, a Pokemon battler is free to use the environment to their advantage, the exception being another Pokemon. Seeing as the tree is not a Sudowoodo, the Staryu was knocked out fair and square."

The raven haired boy glared at the girl who was smirking at her victory. "You're really obnoxious, you know that?"

Sapphire shrugged, "Yeah, my brother tells me that all the time after I beat him, which is funny because his starter is a Vaporeon, a water type."

Calem remained silent, fuming at the girl's cocky attitude. "Let's go Hawlucha!"

Leaping onto the field, the Wrestling Pokemon struck a pose. "Lucha!"

Sapphire giggled. "Aww, he's so cute!"

"Lucha?" Hawlucha glanced at the girl in confusion. He had never considered himself to be cute. He was amazing yes, but not cute. Then again, who had ever heard of a cute fighting type?

The boy raised an eyebrow of confusion. "Cute?"

The girl smiled. "You two share almost identical thoughts and have an unbreakable bond! I can tell just by his stance and battle cry. He was like, 'I'm going to prove my power!' Just like you! When I called him cute, both of you said the same thing and raised identical eyebrows!"

The boy and bird looked at each other, noticing she was right, both of them had raised their left brow when they were confused. Calem shrugged. "Well what would you do if you were confused?"

The girl shrugged. "I would tilt my head slightly. I'm not good at raising eyebrows. Whenever I try, I raise both instead of one."

The Flareon face palmed (can you do that with paws?), "Flareon!"

"Oh right! Let's battle! Flareon, start with Quick Attack!"

The Flareon jumped into high gear, rushing towards the fighting flying type. But before it made contact, the bird leaped into the air, successfully dodging the Quick Attack. Calem smiled slightly. "Hawlucha use Hone Claws!"

Hawlucha, while in the air, allowed its claws to gleam brightly. Sapphire smiled. "You're going to regret not attacking while you had the chance. Now you follow him with Flame Charge!"

The fire type leaped upwards towards the flying wrestler with increased speed. Calem smiled: the girl had fallen right into his trap. "Alright Hawlucha, use Aerial Ace!"

"Not so fast, Flareon, spin and use Iron Tail!"

It was really confusing what happened next. Flareon spun around, dodging the powerful Aerial Ace and slammed her tail into the Hawlucha's head. But Aerial Ace is a move that cannot be dodged, thus, the bird used the momentum of the attack to somersault in midair and still kick the fire type in her rear.

Hawlucha was dropped back first into the ground from the powerful momentum of the Iron Tail while the Flareon was sent rolling backwards until she too slammed into the ground on the opposite side of the battlefield. Sapphire gasped. "Flare, are you ok?"

The fire type slowly got up, panting hard. "Flare!"

Sapphire smiled. "That's great!" She then turned towards Hawlucha, her face red with rage. "You should be ashamed of yourself, kicking a girl in her rear end! You are so going to pay for violating my poor Flare!"

Hawlucha paled at the sight of a furious Flareon and her trainer. The flying fighting type cautiously took a step back. Calem facepaled. "Relax Hawlucha, it's not like they're using mean look or anything like that. Just get ready."

The bird took some comfort in his trainer's words, but still felt uneasy fighting a pissed off fire type and her trainer. Sapphire gritted her teeth. "Ok Flare, let's show this perv what happens to perverts who get in our way. Use Quick Attack!"

The Flareon charged towards the Hawlucha at full speed. However Calem remained unfazed. He had been watching enough of the girl's battle style to predict what was coming next. Sapphire was a deceptive trainer, using an obvious attack to conceal a surprise. "Wait for it..."

Just as the Flareon reached the Bird, Sapphire called her trump card (not the move). "Now use Double Team!"

Almost instantly, the bird was surrounded by Flareon copies. Calem smiled. It was going just as he had predicted. "Don't worry Hawlucha, just wait for my command."

This was a huge gambit, but if he had read her right, he knew exactly was what going to happen next. Sapphire frowned, but resumed attacking. "Now use Flame Charge back to back!"

This was the moment he was waiting for. "Detect!"

Dozens of Flareon images charged forward, their bodies on fire. But Hawlucha's Detect allowed him to dance. Hop up, drop down, veer left, spin right. Hawlucha managed to dodge the continuous swarm of Flame Charges, but Calem began to worry. Sapphire hadn't let up the Flame Charges, and with each repetition of Flame Charge, Flare was getting faster and faster. But he knew better than to react, Sapphire was still hiding her trump card.

Just at the last moment, Calem took action. "Hawlucha, time to go on offense, use Aerial Ace!" Calem cried, having faith in its perfect accuracy.

Sapphire smiled. "Iron Tail!"

Unlike the previous encounter, Hawlucha's foot slammed right into the true Flareon's Tail...only for it to vanish. Calem gasped. "What? How?"

Sapphire grinned. "Now!"

Hawlucha glanced around. Where was the Flareon? Then it noticed the shadow falling upon it. Calem didn't have anytime to respond before Flareon's speed enhanced Iron Tail knocked the bird out cold. Nurse Joy leaped into the air. "Hawlucha is unable to battle, Sapphire is the victor!"

Calem couldn't believe it. He had been defeated by a Coordinator. Both of his team had been defeated by one Flareon. Worst of all, he still couldn't figure out how he had lost. He stared at the girl. "How did you avoid my Aerial Ace? I need to know."

The girl thought for a moment, then grinned. "Well I guess if you want to know, you'll have to come with me to Rustboro."

* * *

This battle was so hard to write. I'm not so sure in my ability to write awesome battles. **But I'll challenge you: How did Sapphire win? Leave your guess in the reviews and if you're right, I'll give you a shout out.**

Now I know some people get picky on whether or not Pokemon have just 4 moves or not. I'll put it like this. For me, I'm giving an unlimited amount of moves, but I'm putting a counter measure that their attacks are there for a reason, basically I'm giving more attacks just to offer a Pokemon a more rounded moveset.

Staryu knew Water Gun and Rapid Spin so far, he'll probably know some sort of psychic move and a defensive move as well

Cyndaquil knew Ember and Flame Charge, two basic fire type moves that most Physical Attack Fire Types know

Hawlucha knew Hone Claws, Detect, Aerial Ace, and most likely will know Flying Press (It's his signature move anyways)

Flareon knew Flame Charge, Iron Tail, Double Team, Quick Attack...plus the move that allowed her to win

I'll add moves when I feel it's appropriate. Starters and more powerful members of the teams will know more moves as well as more powerful moves as the story goes on. I was debating giving Flareon Shadow Ball to battle Staryu but then found out only Starmie gets the Psychic typing, so she probably knows it, but I won't bring it in unless it's the right time to. That's going to be my style of battling for this and other fics for Pokemon.

Ash's Pikachu is a good example. He knows: Thunderbolt (and sometimes Thunder), Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Electro Ball as of Unova and Kalos. Agility and Thundershock seemed to disappear by the Johto region. But if you notice, each attack was given for a reason.

Thunder/bolt/shock was Pikachu's signature move for entire tv series.

Quick Attack was Pikachu's primary physical attack until Hoenn.

Agility was originally just to fight Lt. Surge's Raichu, but Pikachu's speed and agility was only emphasized again in the Sinnoh arc.

Iron Tail was Pikachu's counter move, a move to keep him well rounded against types that were defensively tough against electric attacks.

Volt Tackle was a recognition of how powerful Pikachu had become. As mentioned in the games, it's one of the rarest moves next to Aura Sphere and Flying Press.

Electro Ball was a newer move given to Pikachu in Unova to be an excuse (sort of) for Pikachu's unexplained weakening between Sinnoh and Unova.

I think that explains Pikachu's attacks and moveset. Whenever I reveal a certain Pokemon's full moveset, I'll explain them in the end.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to critique and review this fic. I'd love to see your comments and what you'd hope to see in this fic.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knight! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. Again, I hoped people would try to guess who the heck Flareon beat Hawlucha. Well, I'll probably reveal it sometime. Anyways Rate and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd probably bring in Yellow and Leaf into the fic. Yellow's my favorite Pokedex holder and Leaf was one of the forgotten characters in the anime. Also I'd bring back the Battle Frontier.

* * *

"So I hear you're from Kalos?" The peppy girl asked, trying to start a conversation. They had been trekking towards Rustboro City through the Petalburg Woods for the last couple of hours. Despite agreeing to travel with the girl, Calem still gave her a cold shoulder, preferring to travel on in silence.

The boy still refused to answer. But he gave her a look that acknowledged her question. The girl nodded. "Ok, so what's it like? I saw your Pokémon but I didn't recognize some of them. Are they native to Kalos?"

The boy moved on in silence, starting to regret allowing the girl to travel with him. Sure, she had saved him, but was the consequence worth it? Calem sighed as he resigned himself to his punishment. What he could he do stop her from pestering him?

"Umm...Calem? You still there? Hello?" The girl waved her hand in front of his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he probably had to answer her if he wanted any sort of peace.

"Yes, I hear you."

The girl grinned. "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living!"

"I've always been alive you know."

"I know, it's just been boring to see you remaining gloomy and sulking."

"Maybe I just like some peace and quiet. The louder you are, the more disturbances you cause and therefore you attacked more. Considering the Mightyena attack yesterday, I'm not in a mood to be attacked."

The girl shrugged. "Well I think that being silent for a long time is bad for your health. Besides, we're safe here." She beckoned towards the Flareon and Electrike walking by their sides. "Don't you trust me?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not so sure I trust someone who left their Pokedex at the Pokémon Center."

The girl pouted. "Well it was an accident. You were driving me crazy that I wasn't thinking straight."

"Are you blaming the entire thing on me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Wow you're irresponsible. You can't even take responsibility for your own mistakes."

"Well...I...hey you're talking to me! You said you'd refuse to speak to me!"

Calem rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with your irresponsibility. It's a red herring statement."

Sapphire glared at him. "Fine. Be that way, you smart ass."

The group continued to walk on in uncomfortable silence. Electrike struck a conversation with the Flareon, consisting of a series of barks and repetitions of their names. They held a cheerful conversation for over an hour before they too fell silent.

By high noon, the red haired girl had had enough. "I can't take this any longer! I need to talk to someone!"

She grabbed the boy, shaking him desperately. "Please speak to me you silent jerk!"

Calem wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing the moment he opened his mouth, the girl would have won. He just had to wait a little longer and the eccentric girl would be calmed. Sapphire continued to moan in annoyance. "Please!" She begged.

The boy rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself silently. The girl was such a chatterbox that it was almost cute to see her begging him just to open his mouth. After a few minutes, the girl gave up, pouting. "Fine, I'll just talk to my Pokémon."

Throwing several pokeballs, the red haired girl cried, "Come on out everybody!"

Out came out several Pokémon. When the flashes faded, Calem recognized several Pokémon.

First was Cindy, the girl's Cyndaquil. The red, black, and yellow mouse squeaked her greeting.

Second was a Tailow, a red and blue bird with a white breast, who squaked his own greeting.

Third was a Shinx, the blue and black kitten happily yipping its name.

The fourth Pokemon was a mystery to Calem. He had never seen such a Pokemon before. It resembled a Mancentric to some degree, but at the same time looked different. It looked like a matte gray wolf with silver battle armor covering its back and top portion of its legs. On its head, it wore what resembled a Roman helmet, minus the plume. The armored hound growled fiercely at Calem, not recognizing this black haired boy.

"What the hell is that?" Calem gasped in surprise.

Sapphire scratched her head sheepishly. "Oh, him? That's Rocker, my Titaneon."

"Titaneon?" Calem asked in surprise. "Never heard of it."

"That's because Titaneon is a rare pokemon only found in a certain region. It's acutally an Eevee evolution."

"Where did you get it? I thought you came from Johto."

The girl thought for a moment, then grinned. "Now that would be giving it away, wouldn't it?"

Rocky nodded, happy to see his trainer being the dominant member of the group. As a Steel type, he respected dominant trainers, people who were the leaders and the protectors of the group. To the Titaneon, Sapphire clearly was in charge. "Titaneon!" He barked in agreement.

Calem sighed. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

Sapphire didn't waste a moment. "Travel with me around Hoenn, then I'll tell you everything including where I came from, where Rocky came from, and how to battle correctly."

Calem felt as if the girl had physically punched him in the stomach. He already couldn't stand hanging around the social girl, but he couldn't help wanting to know who she was. Was this attraction? Nah, he just dismissed it as curiosity for the unknown. But why did the girl want him to be with her anyways? Hold on...that sounded wrong. Why did she want him to travel with her? That sounded better.

"Why do you even want me around? I've made it pretty clear I'm not going to be social."

The girl shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I just saw you by yourself and felt like you were a dependable guy I could travel with. Besides, you looked lonely and I felt a maternal need to take care of you...woah, now I sounded like Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?" Calem asked curiously.

''Óh, just someone I met on my travels. Something you'll understand if you keep coming with me."

Calem sighed. The girl confused him. But she did make several good points. One, she was not a weak battler. She proved that with her Flareon's performance. Two, she seemed to be full of mystery, owning a Pokemon he had never seen before. Three, it wouldn't hurt to have someone to chat with. He had to admit that it did get lonely when you don't hear a human voice other than your own. Finally, as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed her company. She hadn't been extremely whiny and she was...he couldn't deny it, cute, in a physical sense. He by no means was a super dense boy with a Pikachu. Rather, he just felt that the one for him would come when the time was right. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy traveling with an attractive girl his age. Plus he had to figure out how she had beat him anyways.

"Fine," he concluded, "I'll travel with you. But you had better not hold me back from my Gym Battles."

"Agreed, but you had better make sure I make it to my contests as well." The girl held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Calem nodded, taking hold of her hand. The two shook hard, but Calem couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were, almost as if they were...well...feathery.

* * *

Well, what do you think? We have another usage of my 'super dense boy with a Pikachu' line. Also I introduced a fakemon.

I know, most people are extremely against fakemon. Let me see if I can convince you to make an exception. In the Eevee Trainer fic coming soon, I'll be introducing a series of islands just south of Kanto called the Evo Islands. Ash will not be traveling through it and they do not have gyms per say. Rather, it's just a place for some of my OCs to originate from,

The Evo Islands is the home of the Eevees and their evolutionary chains. I am adding four fakemon into the group.

As shown here: Titaneon, the Legionaire Pokemon. Steel Type, evolves just like Glaceon and Leafeon. (Root: Titanium Eon)

Feieon, the Quick Footed Pokemon. Flying type, evolves after being given a shiny stone. (Root: Fei means fly in Chinese, so Fei Eon)

Drageon, the Charger Pokemon. Dragon type, evolves only on top of volcanoes after learning Dragon Rush via special training. (Root: Dragon Eon)

Eeveon, the Evolution Pokemon. Normal Type, evolves only in the Evo Islands with extreme amounts of friendship and some unique circumstances.

I was thinking about a ground type evolution, but I felt it best to limit my fakemon already to four.

Sapphire is not from the Evo Islands, she's still from Altomare. But I will explain how she got Titaneon

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't flame me for these fakemon. They are not overpowered to slightest and share the same strengths and attack power as their real counterparts.

* * *

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I know everyone has been having a great week and getting ready for Halloween. I'm surprised no one has flamed me for my new Eevee evolutions, so that's great! I'm also slightly disappointed no one has reviewed…but alas, the life of a writer writing not about Pokémon Mystery Dungeon or Ash Ketchum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"Finally we made it!"

"Flare!"

"Hey I have every right to be excited to get here. I'm not over hyped!"

Flare rolled her eyes at her trainer's giddiness. Electrike glanced at his trainer, hoping to see some excitement as well. Unfortunately, Calem remained straight faced. The puppy whimpered sadly. As much as he was a great trainer, he wished the boy would join him more frequently in being excited.

Fortunately, Calem noticed his puppy's sadness. He gave the puppy a slight smile. "Hey there buddy, I know you're excited. I am too, I'm not just not going to make myself look like an idiot." He chided, bending down to scratch the electric type's ears.

Unfortunately for him, a certain hyper coordinator heard him as well. Sapphire turned at the boy, her eyes fiery hot. "What did you just call me?"

The boy threw up his hands in defense. "Nothing at all. I'm just making a comment towards Electrike."

"Electrike!" the puppy glared at the boy for calling him an 'idiot'.

*The two teens had reached Rustboro City, home of Calem's next gym badge and Sapphire's contest as well. Who knows what adventures and discoveries these two will make here?*

Calem glanced up into the sky. "Where did that voice come from?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I recognize the voice, but I haven't heard it for two years."

"What is the voice?" Calem asked.

"It's the narrator. But normally he's narrating Ash Ketchum's journey. So for him to narrate our journey is sort of weird." Sapphire muttered.

Calem's eyes widened. "You met Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah, a little bit. I met him when I was doing my internship."

"You did an internship? On what?" Calem raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire brushed the boy aside. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. If I told you everything now, then you would stop traveling with me." With that the girl rushed down the hill towards the city.

Calem sighed. That girl was so mysterious. They had been traveling for about two days in the forest. In those two days, the girl had successfully made him open up and talk. However, the girl didn't seem to peer much into his past, just merely accepting that he was a trainer who was after gym badges. In the same way, she seemed to expect him to treat her the same way. When the two chatted, it was mostly just about Pokémon training techniques and observations about their surroundings.

Not that he didn't appreciate the girl's respect for his privacy, but he'd wish that he could get to know the red haired girl a bit more. As mentioned before, she was so mysterious. She'd made mentions of knowing Ash Ketchum, the teen who had defeated him in the Kalos League. How did she know him? Ketchum was somewhat of a celebrity. He had won the Kalos League, but then he vanished from the League circuit ever since. Rumor was he joined the Battle Frontier, but then again, Calem didn't know much about the mysterious Frontier circuit, so he couldn't be sure. She had a mysterious Pokémon; Rocky the Titaneon. She told him Rocky was from a certain region he had never heard of, but refused to disclose the name. Plus she seemed to understand Pokémon speech word for word.

The two made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center before taking a break at a small café.

Sapphire gulped down the remains of her iced tea before slamming her cup down on the table. "So what's it going to be? Contest first or Gym Battle?"

Calem raised an eyebrow. "You do know that the Rustboro contest isn't until tomorrow morning?"

The girl paled. Flare face palmed (Can a Flareon do that?). Her trainer was so energetic that she tended to forget exactly when things were supposed to happen. "Oops, I didn't know. Well, then I guess it's Gym Battle time!"

The boy frowned. "I don't know, I was hoping to get some training in today and then face the Roxanne tomorrow. I did lose last time I challenged the gym."

The girl gasped. "You mean you've challenged this gym before?"

Calem didn't seem to mind the girl's surprise. "You win some you lose some. It's just accepted. Since I already competed in the Kalos league and have a full team, I take things very easily. I challenge a gym if I'm in town. The gym leaders recognize I'm a veteran trainer so they battle me with their full teams instead of just half teams. If I win, that's great. I get the gym badge. If I lose, I just leave, promising to come back next time round to try again. I have six badges. Roxanne and Flannery are the only gyms I haven't beaten yet. I call that good progress for traveling Hoenn for around two years. Just before I met you, I had finally beaten Norman after my fourth try."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Sapphire complimented. "I mean I typically just meet trainers who rush their badges in nine months and the go off and compete in the league before moving on. You're so lax with everything."

Calem felt a small grin forming on his face. "Yeah, taking things easily gives me the time to really bond with my team on just everyday activities. Not everything is about battling. And when I do battle gym leaders, I've taken the time to really train my team well and most of my battles are really close."

"That's pretty neat." Sapphire sighed, "I wish my success with Contests were as good as with your gym battles. I just started Hoenn a few months ago. I've managed to get two ribbons, but those were from small town contests where there wasn't much competition. Whenever I challenge a larger contest, I lose out pretty early on."

Calem cocked his signature eyebrow raise. "You sure about that? You're a pretty strong battler. I don't see how you can lose so easily."

"Well, I just don't have that flair that the judges are looking for. It's not my fault that my Pokémon aren't shining the lights off. I don't have some sort of professional breeder feeding my team the best food available. I just make do with what I can find and afford. I groom Flare the best I can and she's beautiful, but she's not shining like those professional bred Pokémon."

Calem glanced over at the Eevee evolution. The coat was nicely brushed, and had a slight shimmer to it, but he could tell that it wasn't anywhere near the coats of Pokémon he saw on TV. He often wondered if those Pokémon were taking some sort of performance enhancing drugs. "I don't know, Flareon looks fine to me. But I can tell that it's not perfect."

The girl sighed in defeat. "I know."

"Maybe you should try making some pokeblock with Flareon's typing in mind. I think Flareon is the cool type. So using specific blend of berries should bring more out of your Pokémon." Calem shrugged. "I don't know, that's just my suggestion."

Sapphire stared at the boy with wide eyes. "I never thought of that…I mean I've hear of Pokeblock, but I never tried it. That sounds like a great idea, I'll have to start looking into that."

Then she thought of something. "Wait a sec, how do you know about this sort of stuff? I thought you were a battler."

Calem grinned. "Well it pays to know your way around some basic Pokémon nutrition. Basic breeder techniques are something every trainer should learn throughout their journey. I just took the time to read up on some breeding techniques and read the section about coordinating while I was at it. The library is an excellent place to learn these sort of things."

The girl couldn't control her hype. "I don't know what to say. Um…wow!" her cheeks reddened slightly. "Um…thank you so much!"

She quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him off before he could notice her blushing. "Let's go! We don't have any time to lose!"

Calem soon found himself in the Rustboro Trainer's School Library. The redhead had dragged through town searching for a library for over an hour before Calem tactfully mentioned the library at the trainer's school.

He gestured to the books in between the two. "These books were some of basic guides I read concerning Pokémon Nutrition. Inside there, they mention methods for bringing out the best in your Pokémon's appearance."

Sapphire glanced through the titles. "The Breeder's Bible, a Dummy's Guide to Breeding, Battle and Style: Pokémon Breeding. These are some pretty big books."

"I know, thankfully I'll see if I can get them in electronic form and we'll read it from my Pokedex."

However, the girl merely seemed to flip through the books quickly, her eyes glowing faintly. She flipped through the first book in ten minutes and finished all three books in just under 30 minutes. "There. Now I know how to take care of my Pokémon better." Sapphire concluded.

Calem just stared at the weird girl with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Did you just read all three books in 30 minutes?"

Sapphire shrugged. "Yeah, they weren't that long. It was sort of weird when they talked about breeding male and females of different species, so I sort of skimmed over that part, but overall it was really helpful. Why are you staring at me like that?"

Calem couldn't get this girl. How in all six regions had this girl read through so much information so quickly? It had taken him three weeks to fully finish all three manuals. "You know what? Never mind. Forget that I asked."

Sapphire tried raising one eyebrow but ended up raising both. "You alright Calem? You seem sort of queasy."

"Let's just go and start training."

"...ok then..."

The two trainers made their way towards the training fields in relative silence. Calem still was dumbfounded at the girl's unique skills. Sapphire seemed not to care that she had just read three textbook size books in under 30 minutes. When the two reached the fields, Sapphire stood on one side of the field and gestured to Calem to take the other side. "Since you helped me so much with my coordinating, I'd thought I'd help you in your battling skills."

Calem didn't respond as his head was still trying to process what had just happened. Sapphire put her hands on her hips in annoyance before walking up to the boy and slapping him across the cheek. "Hey snap out of it!"

Grabbing his cheek in pain, Calem glared at the girl. "What was that for?"

Sapphire shrugged. "You were staring at me weirdly. It made me get antsy and believe me, you do not want me antsy."

"Flareon!" Flare barked in agreement, shuddering at the traumatic memories.

Calem quickly nodded. "Ok then, I'm ready."

Sapphire smiled. "Ok then, let's get started!"

She thought for a moment before continuing. "So first I need to see your entire team before I can make a judgement call."

Calem raised his hand. "Hold on a sec, why are you teaching me how to train? You're a coordinator, not a trainer."

"Not uh!" Sapphire held out her hand as if to stop him. "Considering I defeated you in a battle, I feel as though I can advise you on your battling style. Plus, you helped me so it's only right that I help you. So show me your team!"

Calem nodded, pulling out six pokeballs and tossing them forward. "Come on out you guys!"

Hawlucha, Chestnaught, Staryu, Aggron, Ralts, and Electrike stood in the field. Hawlucha and Staryu recognized the powerful girl and gave a quick greeting. Electrike yipped happily and rushed up to greet the redhead. Aggron, Chestnaught, and Ralts gave stared at the mysterious girl standing before them…all having one thought going through their minds: had their trainer found a mate?

"Ag?" Aggron questioned his trainer.

"Naught! Chestnaught!" the spiny head Pokémon responded.

"Ralts!" the feeling Pokémon cheered.

Sapphire sweat dropped. "Ok…awkward. No I'm not your trainer's girlfriend. I'm just a friend wants to help you guys get stronger." She corrected.

Calem stared at the girl in shock. One, she had perfectly understood his Pokémon. Two, his Pokémon thought she was his girlfriend. Quite an awkward situation indeed. "That's right. This is Sapphire, she's a coordinator who's traveling with us now ok?"

The Pokémon looked over the girl with a wary eye. Their trainer rarely traveled with other humans, so this girl had to be special for him to travel with her.

Aggron meekly walked up to the girl, quite a queer sight for an eight foot Steel Rock type to shyly inch its way towards a petite girl only five four. Sapphire smiled at the sight, holding her hand out for the huge Pokémon to touch. Aggron slowly lowered its head to allow the girl to feel its hardened head and horns. The red haired girl patted the Aggron gently, rubbing him in a sensitive spot just below its large horns. Aggron cried out in surprise but quickly began purring in pleasure. "That's a good boy. Good boy Aggron!" Sapphire grinned.

Chestnaught and Ralts quickly rushed forward to join the purring Aggron, soon followed by the rest of the team. Before long, all six Pokémon had warmed up to the smiling girl, surrounding the girl as she patted them and rubbed their sweet spots. "Wow Calem, you have such an amazing team! They clearly show how well you've taken care of them."

Calem wasn't paying attention. Rather he was shocked how easily the girl seemed to even the shiest of his team to warm up to her in a matter of minutes. Aggron quickly overcame his shyness at the touch of her hand. Hawlucha happily cawed as the girl's hand brushed his feathers in just the right way. Ralts happily responded to pats on his head. Electrike was happily licking the girl's hands and rubbing up against her legs. Chestnaught merely stood and smiled in his stoic manner. Even Staryu was affectionately rubbing up against her. In the back of his mind, he was jealous. However, more than jealous, he was in awe of the girl. In a mere moment, she had gained the respect of the normally cold and stoic trainer. She treated Pokémon, whether they were hers or not, like family. That definitely put her in his good book.

"Thanks Sapphire." He grinned.

Said girl smiled before redirecting her attention on the crowd of Pokémon standing before her. "Okay guys, I don't have all day to just snuggle and cuddle with you guys. We need to help your trainer become stronger."

The Pokémon groaned slightly before returning to their side of the field. Sapphire gave each Pokémon a careful look over, taking everything about them into consideration before she made any conclusions. At last she turned back to the trainer. "Well, you definitely raised them well. They seem healthy and have a good strong bond with you. However, I feel like they haven't reached their full potential.

"You see, your Pokémon clearly love and care for you, but they each have their own personal barriers that hold them back from reaching their full potential. So before we can even consider intense training, we need help them overcome these barriers. Some of these barriers are physical and can be solved with some simple training, others will require deeper and psychological help. But I'm sure that we can overcome these barriers and help you reach your full potential!" She concluded, flashing the trainer a smile.

Calem stared at the girl, taking in her in-depth analysis of his team. "You really think you can help my team reach their full potential? How do you know this?"

Sapphire shrugged. "It was really quite obvious. Your team looks like they truly have bonded quite closely with you and you're not a bad trainer so they should be very strong. The fact that they aren't as strong as they should shows that there is some barriers and personal demons that are holding them back. We need to address this as soon as possible or else they will always suffer under these setbacks."

She first met Hawlucha's eyes. "Hmm…we can first start with Hawlucha. Most likely you've had issues in the past with pride and ego right?"

Calem nodded. "Yeah, he had difficulty listening to me in the past. But that changed after we lost in the Kalos League to one of his own kind. Ever since then, he's been alright."

"Have you ever tried to address these pride issues with him before? You can't just expect Hawlucha to take a loss like that and just shrug it off and start working with you. This sort of work requires a direct confrontation between trainer and Pokémon to allow them to bond over their loss." Sapphire walked towards the bird wrestler Pokémon and knelt down to his level. "You see, Hawlucha here clearly suffers a lack of confidence in himself. He may not show it, but he's feeling hopeless and weak. Sure he obeys your orders, but something tells me he's not confident in himself to win the battle. In order to reach one's true potential, both trainer and Pokémon must have confidence and trust in both each other and themselves. You trust your team and have confidence in yourself. But clearly Hawlucha trusts you, but he doesn't have faith in his own abilities."

"Lucha?" The bird Pokémon cocked his head. Was he really suffering from a lack of confidence? He couldn't believe it. "Hawlucha!" he protested. He was fine. Nothing was holding him back.

Sapphire stared at the bird. "You really think so? Well then, how about a rematch with Flare? Here's the catch: Calem won't be helping you. You're battling by yourself."

Both trainer and Pokémon's eyes widened. "Hold on, you mean that I can't help Hawlucha?" Calem asked in surprise.

The redhead nodded. "That's right. Let's see if Hawlucha has enough confidence in his own instincts and skill to beat Flare without needing his trainer to save him."

"Flare! Flareon!" The red fox taunted.

"Haw? Hawlucha!" the bird retorted, hurt that the fire type stooped down to challenging his power.

"Then prove her wrong boy," Sapphire answered back, before moving off the field. She beckoned towards to Calem and the other Pokémon to follow her. "This will be a one on one match between Flare and Hawlucha. No trainers may interfere with the battle. The battle is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle."

Calem took a seat on the bleachers next to Sapphire. "So what is the purpose of the battle?"

The girl didn't look at him, but her response acknowledged his inquiry. "Well, often times, the trainer can only command a Pokémon to do so much. Then it's up to the Pokémon to use its wit and instincts to make the split second decisions and attacks. The trainer's job is to see the bigger picture, but your Pokémon is the one making the in the moment decisions to dodge and attack. Some of the greatest battles happen when both trainer and Pokémon are working in sync, trainer only giving out basic commands and trusting the Pokémon to carry out the attack in the right manner. This shows the ultimate trust and bond we can have with our battlers. If Hawlucha doesn't trust itself to seize control of the battle and not blindly trust in your commands, then he won't be able to react fast enough to change the tide of the battle."

Calem pondered her thoughts as he watched the battle. It was going quite poorly. Hawlucha was attacking, but there was no form or technique in his fighting style, just brute strength and halfhearted summersaults. Flareon however was in complete control of the battle: diving in and out of the battle, using Double Team to make it almost impossible to predict which way she was going to attack from. Hawlucha attempted to use Detect to dodge, but eventually his increased awareness wore off and he found himself completely in the fox's mercy to be pummeled over and over by the rapid combinations of Flame Charge and Iron Tail.

Finally, Calem couldn't take it any longer. "Hawlucha, stay strong! I know you can do it!" He called from the stands.

The bird wrestler took a glance at the boy, sensing the boy's angst and trust in him to win. He needed to win; he couldn't let his trainer down. But first, it needed to take a step back and analyze the situation, just like how his trainer would. The bird leaped back, successfully escaping the trap made by the powerful Flareon.

Calem watched anxiously as the bird calmed down and refocused. The Flareon charged forward with a Flame Charge, but the bird skillfully somersaulted out of the way and counterattacked with Ariel Ace. Calem grinned as the bird successfully landed its first hit on the fox. Flare landed on the ground hard, but quickly summoned its Double Team and charged forward with Iron Tail, her determination matching her trainer's. However, Hawlucha successfully dodged with Detect and while airborne, strengthened itself with Hone Claws before slamming down with Flying Press.

However, just like the previous time, when he slammed the attack down, the bird's leg merely past through the ghost like illusion of the fox. The bird desperately searched around for its attacker, only for the Iron Tail to successfully land on its head, promptly knocking it out.

Calem sighed. It had been a good battle while it lasted. Sapphire noticed the boy's depression. "Hey, it was a good battle. Your Hawlucha did well and I think he improved a bit. He just lost because he and you both haven't figured out how to beat my illusion strategy."

Calem ran up to his fainted Hawlucha. "You ok buddy?"

The bird slowly opened its huge eyes. "Lucha!"

"You did great out there! You know that?"

The bird raised an eyebrow. "Lucha?" It was surprised he praised it. Hawlucha had lost.

"You lost, but you improved. Think about what we can do together! Your skill and instincts and my observation. Together with Sapphire's help, we might actually just win the Hoenn League!"

The bird slowly grinned, giving a weak thumbs up. Calem held out a pokeball and recalled the bird before turning to Sapphire. "Your Flareon is definitely something else. I'm impressed."

Sapphire returned the smile. "Thanks Calem. But I think I've got a long way to go before I become a Top Coordinator."

"Me too...err for being an Ace Trainer." Calem sweatdropped.

The red haired girl giggled. "Oh Calem, you're just so funny when you're social. Be more like that okay?"

The boy felt a small tinge of red cover his cheeks. "Um...okay, sure."

This, however, did not go unnoticed by the girl, who blushed slightly in response. "This is just the beginning." She proclaimed as she took the boy's hand and squeezed it slightly.

Calem's cheeks were on fire in embarrassment, but for some reason, he liked it. Yes, this was just the beginning of something new. If only he knew just how much he would experience.

*Now with new skills in the learning, Sapphire and Calem beginning a new page in their journey and friendship, or is it more?*

"Does this narrator guy really do this all the time?" Calem asked Sapphire.

Sapphire thought a moment. "Well he can be annoying at times, but it's sort of cool that he thinks this story is worth narrating."

* * *

Okay guys, who has not seen the new Pokemon XY&Z? It's in Japanese, but's so good. I feel this may be the best season since Diamond and Pearl. I love the tense feel that being given with Bonnie getting Zygadre and Ahlan and Ash passing each other. I love the theme as well. Best theme song ever. My favorite still is either Battle Frontier or Sinnoh League Victors. But this was awesome! Anyways, Happy Halloween!

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I now have posted several chapters of the Eevee Trainer the prequel to this fic. I'll be posting a few more chapters to this from time to time, as long as it's plotline doesn't ruin the Eevee Trainer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Calem stood before the Rustboro Gym, his faithful Electrike standing at his side, its tail wagging excitedly. This was the third time he had challenged the Roxanne. The first time, she had defeated him with her powerful Probopass. But this time, Calem felt ready to win. After spending an entire day with Sapphire training, he felt as though his team had come a long way.

"You ready?" The redhead asked.

"I think I'm finally got this battle in my hands. Don't you think Electrike?" The boy asked, scratching the puppy's ears.

"Trike!" His faithful companion yipped.

*After some intense training, Calem now faces the Rustboro City Gym for his seventh Gym Badge. Will the combined will of our heroes be enough to defeat the rock hard Roxanne?*

"That narrator, I swear, better stop with his jabbering nonsense soon." Calem muttered.

"I think he's sort of funny." The girl shrugged.

The two teens entered the Gym slowly, with the sun setting behind them. All around them, students dressed in prestigious uniforms walked down the halls. "Oh right," Calem face palmed, "I forgot today is a school day. The Rustboro Gym also functions as a School as well."

"Sort of a like the Asperia City Gym in Unova." Sapphire muttered.

"You've been to Unova?" Calem asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was during my..."

"Let me guess, your internship."

"Yeah, my brother Ruby and I studied there for a while but then there was the Kyurem incident and we met these two kids Rosa and Nate and...Oh great I'm babbling again." Sapphire blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I tend to babble."

"It's alright, just don't do it too much." Calem responded.

"Oh, Calem you have returned to have our rematch?"

The two turned to see a young woman wearing a gray and white school uniform. Calem smiled in recognition of the gym leader.

"Hello Roxanne, yes, I'm here for a rematch, if that's alright."

Of course Calem, I'll let the referee know. And who is this?" Roxanne gestured at the next to him. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" The gym leader smirked.

Calem's cheeks reddened. Was this Gym Leader just like one of those gossip girls found in...?Schools, right. She was. Sapphire on the other hand had much more cool than Calem. "No, I'm just a friend. We met back in Petalburg and I offered to help him train a bit. I'm Sapphire Redding from Altomare."

"Oh my, Altomare is quite far from here." Roxanne gasped.

"Not really, it's in between Johto and Hoenn. Calem is from Kalos."

"That's right. Are you a challenger as well?"

"No, I'm a coordinator. I just know my way around a battlefield." Sapphire explained.

"I see, well then Calem, and are you ready for our battle?" The gym leader gestured towards a set of double doors.

Calem grinned. "Yes I am."

"Good, I like that in a challenger." Roxanne smiled as she led them onto a large battlefield. Calem already felt a bad vibe as he saw large rocks placed haphazardly on the field. Those rocks had killed him last time. Roxanne had deployed Stealth Rock and there were so many rocks to destroy that Staryu's Rapid Spin couldn't stop them all before he was knocked out. He stared at the field nervously until a soft hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, you got this." Sapphire smiled, "I'm counting on you. Flare and I will be cheering from the sidelines."

With that the girl left his side and sat on the stands on one side of the field. Calem grinned. Roxanne raised an eyebrow, "You sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Calem didn't want to respond. He wasn't sure himself, but knew one thing, it was time to battle. He gripped his first pokeball. "I'm ready!"

The gym leader rolled her eyes at the sight before gesturing to the referee who had mysteriously appeared at the side of the field. "This is a three on three battle between Roxanne the Gym Leader and Calem the challenger. The battle will be over when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutes. Battle Begin!"

* * *

Roxanne gripped her first ball. "Ok, let's take a textbook approach! Golem teach them strength!"

The first ball revealed a huge round Boulder Pokémon. "Golem!" It cried defiantly.

"Right, then we'll start with Chestnaught!" Calem cried, releasing his Spike Armor Pokémon.

"Chestnaught!"

"Alright then Chestnaught, let's start this off with Hammer Arm!"

The grass type obeyed, rushing towards the Golem with its arm glowing white. Roxanne didn't seemed fazed. "Hmm...Using a fighting type move. A textbook approach, but very obvious and simple. Golem, use Protect!"

Just as the armor Pokémon's arm made contact, a barrier blocked the attack from connecting. Calem sighed. "Well, there goes doing it the easy way. Go for Wood Hammer."

Chesnaught powered up his other arm, slamming it into the Golem, pushing it back. Despite the powerful attack, the Golem only looked pissed off.

Roxanne observed the situation before her and gave her next command without breaking a sweat. "Now use Steamroller!"

"Steamroller?" Calem gasped. He had never heard of such an attack before. The Golem leaped into the air before curling into a rolling ball of doom. "Ok, it looks like Rollout, this shouldn't hurt that much. Chestnaught, brace yourself."

To his chagrin, the hyper rolling attack slammed head on into the armored Pokemon, dealing large amounts of damage. Calem gasped in surprise. "Chestnaught!" He cried, "How could that be so effective?"

"Calem, Steamroller is a Bug type move typically found in Unova. It's not a Rock type move! You need to amp your game!" Sapphire called from the stands.

Roxanne nodded. "Your friend is correct. Steamroller is a move I use to surprise most trainers expecting to simply tank damage from Rock type moves like Rollout, a tactic I thought you would have learned is not effective against me."

Calem clenched his fists. "Alright then Chestnaught, we're on the offensive! Use Seed Bomb!"

"Use Fire Punch!" The gym leader countered. Golem promptly smashed the seeds with his fiery punch. "Now use Rock Polish into Steam Roller."

Calem inhaled. Chestnaught's typical strategy wasn't working out here at all. He needed to do something different...something out of the box. She always expected him to launch attacks, then she would counter attack...that's it! "Chestnaught, wait for my signal." He called.

The spikey armored pokemon stared at his trainer quizically, but nodded. "Naught!"

Just as the Golem sped its way towards the grass tank, Calem waited patiently, sweat dropping from his head. "Now use Spiky Shield!"

Before the Golem could respond, he slammed head on into a wall of prickly spikes and thorns, freezing him in place and he moaned in pain. But Calem wasn't done yet. "Now follow up with Hammer Arm straight up!"

Chestnaught smashed a glowing uppercut onto the stone Pokemon's head, hurling up straight up into the air. Roxanne quickly seized control of the situation. "Golem, respond with another Steamroller!"

Calem grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?" The gym leader looked confused.

"Your textbook approach says to attack whenever you have the opportunity to, which gives your Golem enough speed for me to do this: Chestnaught, use Wood Hammer and send it out of the park!"

Roxanne's face paled as she realized just what he was about to do. The spinning Golem dropped down towards the grinning Chestnaught, whose glowing arm sort of resembled a baseball bat. Just as the Golem was in reach, a powerful wooden bat slammed it up through the roof, into the evening sky with a twinkle.

Sapphire giggled. "Home run!"

Calem beamed at the girl before noticing the gym leader's burning face. "Um...oops?"

Roxanne sighed. "Oh well, I guess you won that match. But you're helping me find him afterwards, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Calem nodded.

"Good, because here comes my next Pokemon. Aggron, teach this trainer a lesson!"

* * *

Calem stared at the Aggron. It was much bigger than his and no doubt stronger than his as well. This battle he would definitely need a type advantage to beat him. "Chestnaught, return. Staryu, let's go!"

The starfish pokemon took its place on the field and faced the huge Aggron. "Start this off with Water Gun!"

"Ha, you'll need more than that to defeat my Aggron. Respond with Metal Burst!"

The water attack was absorbed by a powerful glowing sphere before being hurled towards the starfish. "Use Rapid Spin!" Calem shouted, more to dodge than to deal damage.

"Hiya!" The Staryu spun out of the way to dodge the sphere.

"Nicely done Staryu, now follow up with Psywave!"

The starfish focused its jewel on the armored Pokemon, who roared in rage. "Please confuse him, please confuse him!" Calem prayed.

"You know that Psywave doesn't actually confuse Pokemon right?" Roxanne pointed out.

"It doesn't?" Calem gasped.

Sapphire facepalmed. "Um did you assume all damage dealing Psychic moves could confuse Pokemon?"

"...maybe?"

Both Sapphire and Flare face (or paw) palmed. "Seriously? You read that Pokedex of yours every day and you didn't know that?"

"Oops!" Calem stammered out. "Oh well, let's go with another Water Gun!"

The battle raged on, actually lasting a long time. Calem would strike with Water Gun and Psywave, slowly chipping away at the Aggron's health while using Rapid Spin to dodge any powerful attacks the Aggron could send at it. Sapphire finally groaned at watching the stalemate. "For Raquayza's Sake, doesn't Staryu know a more powerful Water type attack?"

"Umm...not really, just Water Gun. Quick use Rapid Spin to dodge!"

"I swear, this battle is going nowhere. Roxanne is too systematic to throw you off balance and you have no strong attacks to actually defeat that Aggron. Can't your Staryu learn Brine or Water Pulse? You said you've had it for two years. It's definitely at a high enough level to know those moves."

"Umm...it takes time to learn moves you know." Calem countered.

"No it doesn't." Sapphire groaned as she leaped down from the stands and over to Calem's box. "Staryu, listen to me! Charge up another Water Gun but focus it into a small sphere. Once you have it down, release it all at once towards Aggron!"

The starfish stared at its trainer's companion before nodding. And just like that, a small sphere of water flew from the tips of the starfish towards the Aggron.

"What's that supposed to do?" Calem asked, a little annoyed that she interfered with the battle.

"Just watch and see." The Aggron roared in pain, its eyes reddening like crazy.

"Ooh good," Sapphire grinned. "He's confused and is using Outrage."

Roxanne's eyes widened as she realized what the girl meant. Quickly thumbing a Pokeball, she recalled the Aggron. "That's enough. I don't want Aggron to seriously injure himself from Outrage. You've won that match."

Sapphire grinned. "See, that's how you confuse an opponent. Plus not many trainers expect confusion from a water based attack."

Calem rolled his eyes. "Ok, I get it. Lesson learned."

"I'm proud you are learning Calem, it's the goal of this Gym for you to learn from your battles." Roxanne nodded. "Now face my signature Pokemon, Probopass!"

* * *

The large compass Pokemon hovered into view. Calem grinned. "Alright, another Steel Rock type. Staryu, stay in for this battle!"

"Hiya!" The starfish agreed.

"So naïve," Roxanne sighed. "Use Power Gem!"

"Respond with Rapid Spin!" The starfish dodged due to its spinning. Calem grinned. "Let's do this again! Water Pulse!"

The starfish hurled a second sphere of water, dealing damage. "Come on confuse!" Calem chanted.

"I'm not falling for that again. Use Thunderbolt!"

Before Staryu could react, a powerful bolt of electricity struck the starfish head on, promptly knocking it out. Calem stared at his fainted starfish. "How did that happen? I confused it right?"

"Um...Calem?"

"Wait...Sapphire, are you going to tell me that Water Pulse doesn't always confuse its opponent?"

"Yeah...it's only got a twenty percent chance of confusion. You were sorta lucky the first time round."

Calem facepalmed. "Oh well, let's go Chestnaught!"

The Chestnaught onto the field, a little damaged but still ready for a fight. "Ok start off with Hammer Arm!"

"Conceal yourself with Sandstorm!" The compass pokemon summoned a powerful sandstorm, causing the sands and dust around the field to stir up and hide the magnet. Calem muttered under his breath. "Chestnaught, scatter Seed Bomb!"

Chestnaught released hordes of explosive seeds. However, the boy couldn't hear any signs of Probopass taking damage.

"You see Calem, Sandstorm increases the special defense of my Rock types by double. Since you can't see Probopass, you're being force to use ineffective ranged attacks that have little effect on my veiled Pokemon. Follow up with Flash Cannon!"

"Spiky Shield!" He called in response.

The Flash Cannon smashed into the spiked shield, returning damage back towards the Probopass. Calem grinned. "Keep it up Chestnaught. Maintain your shield!"

"Is that how you want to play then. Use Earth Power!"

Calem could finally make out a glowing Probopass just in time to see the ground explode around Chestnaught, throwing him off the ground. Chestnaught, with the combined damage from Earth Power, Sandstorm, and Steamroller, fainted.

"Chestnaught is unable to battle!" The referee called.

"Dang," Sapphire muttered. "That Probopass is powerful. He took out both Staryu and Chestnaught. I hope Calem can beat him with his last Pokemon."

"Go Hawlucha!"

Sapphire facepalmed. "You had to go with Hawlucha? You could have gone with your own Aggron right?"

"Aggron isn't that much of a fighter. He's there to protect me, but he's too shy to be called for these sort of fights. Plus Hawlucha is super effective against Probopass."

"Except that he's a Flying type as well. That Power Gem can take him out pronto!" Sapphire protested.

"Hey, have some faith in me. All this training for Hawlucha would go to waste if I didn't use him. Anyways, start off with Hone Claws!"

"Probopass, resume Sandstorm!"

"Use Flying Press!" The bird wrestler leaped into the fray, only to find the compass Pokemon missing. "Dang where did he go?"

"Probopass, please use Thunderbolt!"

"Hawlucha, dodge it!" However, the sandstorm was so thick that the bird couldn't hear him. The Thunderbolt slammed head on into the bird, who squawked in pain.

"No! Hawlucha, listen to me!"

"He can't hear you Calem, the sandstorm is too loud!" Sapphire cried over the roaring sound of the sandstorm. "It's up to him now to win."

*With the sandstorm clouding the vision and voice of Calem, Hawluca now stands alone against the hidden Probopass. How this battle end? Can Hawlucha overcome the storm? Stay tuned to find out.*

"Damn it Narrator! This was a good part!" Calem shouted.

"Who is that voice? It sort of sounded like that Narrator person who followed Ash Ketchum's journey." Roxanne asked.

"It is. Apparently he thinks our journey is worth ruining with his narrations." Sapphire explained.

*Hey I take offense!*

"Shut up!" All three people shouted.

* * *

Ok I really wanted to finish this Gym Battle but I really want to post this as well. I'll just finish the gym battle next time. Hawlucha stands alone.

I'm guessing I'll be able to post maybe two to three more chapters without ruining the Eevee Trainer's plotline, since this technically is the sequel.

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I now have posted several chapters of the Eevee Trainer the prequel to this fic. I'll be posting a few more chapters to this from time to time, as long as it's plotline doesn't ruin the Eevee Trainer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

The sand roared around the bird wrestler's feet as he tried in vain to find detect his opponent. But alas, the sands were too thick and winds to loud to find the powerful compass Pokémon.

The bird felt nervous. He couldn't hear his trainer through the powerful storm either.

* * *

"Woah, he's perfect for the team, don't you think so Quilladin?"

"Quill!"

"Let's catch him!"

Hawlucha stared at the trainer and Pokémon. They looked just like any old trainer that traversed Route 10, inferior to his superior might and skill. Why should he give them any special attention?

Suddenly a powerful Vine Whip knocked him off of his stone pedestal. The bird glanced up and saw the green vines retracting towards the grass type. How dare he attack him?

"Great job, now follow up with Pin Missile!"

The bird grumbled as he took to the sky, expertly dodging the projectiles. He raised his fist, ready to Karate Chop that overgrown chestnut.

His fist made contact with said nut and slammed him to the ground before summersaulting back to his pedestal. Ha! That should teach that pitiful trainer not to mess with him.

That was when he made his mistake. He turned his back towards the pitiful trainer to shake his tail feathers. That was when he felt something tap against his back and suddenly the world went black…

* * *

"Come on Hawlucha, listen to me!" the ten-year-old demanded for the third time.

The bird pointed his beak upwards in disapproval. Sure, he was caught now, but it didn't mean he needed to obey the pitiful kid. He returned to face the Pokémon before him, a Hariyama. Well, if he was going to battle, he was going to battle his way.

He struck a pose before summersaulting into a Karate Chop attack. The Pokémon grunted in pain before striking out several Arm Thrusts, only to be swiftly avoided by a keen Detect. To finish up the fight, the bird wrestler jumped high in the air and landed a Flying Press down on him, promptly knocking out the sumo Pokémon. He posed proudly, waiting for the applause of his trainer.

"Why did have to do that?"

The bird raised his brow in surprise. He wasn't proud of his amazing skills? How dare he just insult him like that?

"We're supposed to work as a team here. You're weren't even supposed to knock him out. I was going to try to catch him."

What? This guy so foolishly caught such a strong Fighting type Pokémon and now he wanted another?

To say the least, he ensured his trainer would never get his hands on a Hariyama.

* * *

Hawlucha didn't expect this wimp of a trainer to get far…heck he didn't expect him to make it to the Kalos League. But here he was, in a full six on six battle with some hotshot trainer. Surprisingly enough, Gym Battles were quite easy. Chestnaught now, a Staryu, and himself had pretty much trounced their way through the Gym Leader's Pokémon. The early rounds were challenging, but not impossible for him to win.

"Come on Hawlucha, listen to me! Use Detect!"

The bird refused to listen, choosing instead to charge towards his opponent, Karate Chop ready in his fist. However, before he could hit, the opposing bird, another Hawlucha, summersaulted back and responded with an aerial X-Scissor. The X attack knocked the bird back, leaving him unable to respond to the final strike…a somersaulting Flying Press.

Immediately the world went black.

* * *

"Hawlucha…you did fine. I mean…I never thought we would actually get this far; you know?" The boy lay down next to the depressed wrestler. "Sure, there are places we can improve in, but getting top sixteen isn't bad considering there were over two hundred competitors. Besides, that Ketchum kid is really something else. So no hard feelings right?"

The bird glared at his…trainer…it was hard to admit that. He had never lost before. This Hawlucha seemed to be way above his caliber. Why? He certainly wasn't stronger than him…what made that opponent's Hawlucha so strong? Of course the answer quite clear…as much as he hated to admit it. That Hawlucha was in perfect sync with his trainer. He respected his trainer and obeyed him. They got stronger together. On the other hand, Hawlucha himself disrespected his trainer but lost when faced with a duplicate of himself…what he could have been.

As the boy affectionately hugged his Pokémon, the bird resolved to grow stronger…with his trainer. He would listen, he would…obey, he would learn to fight with Calem rather than against him.

* * *

Now he found himself alone again. He had worked with his trainer, and sure enough he had gotten stronger. He loved the feeling of being strong again. Learning Ariel Ace, Hone Claws, and mastering Detect had been tough, yet amazing. He felt his pride grow again, but instead of being in himself, it was with Calem…the boy who didn't seem like much…yet his true potential had only just been unlocked.

Then they met Sapphire and realized that their training needed to reach a whole new level. That Flareon battled like a master Gym Leader. While he felt the urge to get stronger again, he also felt confused. Why was he not strong enough? He was doing it right, now. He respected his trainer and had gotten stronger as a result. Why did that Fire type beat him? The weird smelling girl had said something about his lack of trust in himself. What was that supposed to mean?

He tried to cover his eyes from the sand, yet the billowing winds hindered his sight. He tried using Detect, but his senses were all jumbled up. He couldn't hear or see anything.

Out of the sands, a powerful Thunderbolt struck him, causing him cry out in pain. Where was Calem? If he could just hear his voice…

 _Hello? Oh good this works._

The bird glanced around in confusion. Where did that voice come from?

 _No silly. I'm in your head. Call me your voice of much needed help._

Hawlucha frowned. It sounded awfully. He could have sworn he's heard that voice before.

 _Yes, you have…but that's not important right now. What you need to know is how to beat this floating magnet. And I know how to help you._

The bird grunted. Yep, he was going insane. All the wind must be getting to him.

 _No you're not going insane unless you make yourself. I'm real. Trust me. Wait…incoming Thunderbolt. Dodge left._

The bird shrugged and took a step to the left. Almost immediately afterwards, a bolt of lightning struck where he previously stood. The bird gasped in disbelief. The voice really was right.

 _See what I mean? You can trust me…just like you trust in Calem. He's really worried about you; you know? He cares so much and is screaming at the top of his lungs._

The bird suddenly received a mental picture of his trainer standing at the edge of the field, a worried look on his face. "Stand strong Hawlucha! Break out of the storm. You can do it! I know you can!" Tears slowly flowed from his eyes. "I trust you."

 _See what I mean? He's put a lot of trust in you…this is what you were missing previously. That missing link in your training, the bond between you and your trainer. You trust him…but you need to trust in yourself again. Can you do that?_

The bird frowned in concentration. Could that really be the key to victory? He let out a slow breath and extended his senses, no longer searching for his trainer for guidance, but rather for the opponent he vowed to defeat.

 _That's great! You're doing it. By the way, Probopass is thirty degrees to your left and three steps forward. I think a good Brick Break along with Flying Press should make quick work of him._

The bird sprang into action. His Detect sensors went wild and he veered left, dodging a Flash Cannon. He could just start to see the outline of the magnet Pokémon. He raised his fist and threw himself at the shadow. Almost immediately, he broke free of the Sandstorm's grip and he breathed in fresh air. But it wasn't over yet. He leaped into the air, dodging a rumbling Earth Power strike and landed his signature move: Flying Press. Almost immediately, the Steel Rock type fainted.

* * *

Calem couldn't keep calm. He rushed forward, gripping his Hawlucha in a tight hug. "You did it buddy! I'm so proud of you!"

Then he noticed the stares from a certain coordinator and gym leader. He awkwardly took a step back. "I mean...well done. You did fine."

The girl giggled lightly. "Oh Calem, that's so adorable how much you care for your Pokémon."

Roxanne nodded. "It is always a welcome sight to see such strong bonds between a trainer and their Pokémon. Now I believe this belongs to you."

She gestured towards the mysterious referee, brought out a tray holding a certain Stone badge. Calem took the badge slowly, enjoying the beautiful curves and signs of expert craftsmanship. Also hidden inside was the mysterious sensor that would differentiate the badge from frauds. Calem bowed respectfully towards the gym leader.

"Thank you for a great battle Roxanne."

The gym leader smiled. "You've definitely shown me have shown your skill and knowledge of the battlefield, defeating my Rock solid defense."

Upon mentioning the pun, the teacher giggled slightly, causing both trainer and coordinator to roll their eyes. Roxanne noticed their expressions, cleared her throat and continued. "Thus I present you with the Stone Badge. Congratulations Calem, you're one step closer to entering the Hoenn League. How many badges do you have left to acquire?"

"One badge: Flannery's Heat Badge."

She nodded, "I see, then I suggest you head down the Dewford route. Right now there is construction in the tunnels and it's freezing up in Fallarbor town."

Calem grinned. "Thank you Roxanne. I'll head there right away."

"Hold your Ponyta!" The boy froze before turning to see a pissed redhead. She glared at him. "Didn't you forget? I have a contest here tomorrow. We're staying for that."

Calem rubbed his head slightly. "Right...that first."

The girl grabbed him by the ear, very painful indeed, and dragged him off with unexpected strength. "I swear, you trainers are all fight this and fight that and go to the next fight!" She muttered.

Roxanne chuckled softly as she watched trainer and coordinator march or drag off. "Those two will go far. They have perfect chemistry."

She turned around and then remembered the obvious hole in her roof. She rushed after them. "Hey you forgot to give back my Golem!"

* * *

That evening, Sapphire looked out into the evening sky, enjoying the view. "I wonder how Ruby's doing?"

"Flareon!"

The girl looked down to see her faithful started staring at her. "Oh I know you miss Vapor too."

"Flare, flareon!"

"Yes I know, I should be preparing for my contest tomorrow. But honestly, I'm nervous out of my wits."

"Flareon?"

"I know, all that stuff we did with Calem should help, but I still can't get the Beautiflies out of my stomach you know?"

She stared back into the sky. "You know, I kinda feel bad for him. I mean I sorta bullied him into joining me here. Sure, I helped him get stronger, but well...he's been a lot of help to me as well. He's no Adrian, but he's definitely made things more interesting for us."

"Flareon?"

The girl gasped. "What? NO! I'm not in love with him! Where did you get that idea?"

The fox rolled her eyes. "Flare, flareon!"

"This is not denial! This is me being serious. He's just a friend." She threw her arms in the air. "Oh what am I worrying about? The moment he finds out, he'll just push me away or worse..."

"Hawlucha?"

The girl turned around, surprised. "Hawlucha, what are you doing here?"

The bird gestured towards their shared room. "Lucha."

"Oh right...what's on your mind my friend?"

The bird went on to explain that during the battle, he had heard a mysterious voice in his head. When he had won the battle, he realized that the voice sounded just like hers.

"Are you saying that you're imagining my voice guiding you?" Sapphire inquired.

"Lucha" the bird shook his head, "Hawlucha!"

"You know it was me? That's ridiculous, why would you imagine me telling you what to do? Calem is your trainer, not me."

"Lucha! Haw!"

The girl sighed. "You're suggesting I'm some sort of psychic."

The bird nodded. It made sense with her understanding their speech as well.

"You know, you aren't half wrong." The bird raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But that's a conversation for another night. I'm tired and ready for bed. You should go too."

*With a certain contest on the horizon, the mystery continues. But elsewhere, another type of mystery begins.*

* * *

"Tell again what happened to you."

The man sat in what appeared to be an interrogation room. He wore a tattered grey uniform, a barely visible 'G' on his breast. He shook nervously, as though he had seen a ghost.

"It was...horrible...it's so hard to...well...remember."

The therapist put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Relax, you're safe here. Tell us what happened."

To his surprise, the grunt shook his head vigorously. "No we're not. We're never safe. They're coming for us...for us all!"

"Who, who's coming for us?"

The man's crazed eyes closed, then jolted back open. "I can't...it's too painful..."

"Relax, start from the beginning."

The man slowly stopped shaking. "We had heard the rumors...about Cipher. How they vanished without a trace...only to reappear...dead. We didn't believe it. You know, they were in Orre and communications there are somewhat unreliable. But then, this guy walks right into our main headquarters on Steel Island. He tells us to back off our operations on Legendary Pokemon before it was too late. Of course Leader Cyrus didn't believe him. So we held him captive for three days. But then, the man told us...we were too late. He told us that we had crossed a line that could not be crossed.

"Then... _they_ came. It was so hard to describe. Hundreds of monsters swooped in from the skies. They began attacking anything in sight, Pokemon and people alike. They were merciless. I watched as...Saturn...he was my superior...was slashed through by a Dragon Claw. They didn't stop with the Pokemon. They went right for us. It was a bloodbath. Nobody seemed to be able to stop these...monsters! I saw plenty of grunts running, but these monsters, they moved like jets, cutting down any fleeing grunts like Bunnelby. Nobody was safe. I don't think a single soul survived the attack."

"What about you?"

"I decided to hide. I took Weville and hid in a closet, praying they wouldn't find me. It seemed like forever before the screaming stopped. When I got out of the closet..."

"Go on,"

"They...they...were...all gone. Bodies littered the ground. I accounted for them all. Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Charon, Mistumi, Sird, and then...there he was. Cyrus...lying there...well...what was left of him. It looked like someone had clawed him apart. His face...eyes wide open filled with blind terror. Even the Pokemon didn't make it. Nobody did. I tried making contact with any remaining operations, but all I got was static. Team Galactic...is gone."

"What about the man who warned you?"

"He was gone...I didn't look for him. He was weird. But all I could think about was getting out and hiding. They're coming Mister Rocket. They're coming for us all. Cipher and Galactic was just the beginning." The man shivered. "It's making sense now. We were tampering with powers we never should have played with. God himself has declared war with us. His angels are putting evil doers to the sword. We're not safe anymore. You need to stop whatever you're doing, hide, and pray for forgiveness. Or else...you'll be next."

The therapist turned to the head man. "That's all we're going to get out of him sir."

"That's alright then...it appears that things have just gotten more complicated. I fear that things have just escalated." He turned towards another grunt. "Contact our allies in Team Plasma. Any remaining teams left. We need unification."

"Giovanni might be gone...but Team Rocket will live on..."

* * *

Alright then, I think I've officially spoiled the The Eevee Trainer, but I don't care anymore. This is the underlying plot of my fics. I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed Team Galactic. It was either Galactic or Plasma, and Galactic made more sense. From here on out, the only teams left are Neo-Team Rocket and Team Plasma. You'll find out what happens to Team Flare and the original Team Rocket in the Eevee Trainer.

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I now have posted several chapters of the Eevee Trainer the prequel to this fic. I'll be posting a few more chapters to this from time to time, as long as it's plotline doesn't ruin the Eevee Trainer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Calem stood before the small stadium. It looked tall enough for maybe five hundred people at most. Hanging from the top, a banner with the Pokémon Contest emblem flapped lightly in the breeze. So this was the Rustboro Contest Hall.

He heard a faint panting with as the footsteps came to a stop. "Would you slow down?"

The boy chuckled. "I thought you would have been the first person out the door. You don't want to be late for registration right?"

Sapphire Redding growled, which actually was quite intimidating. "Come on." She muttered as she grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him into the hall, Flare and Electrike keeping pace behind them.

*After a close victory for Calem, a new day has dawned for our heroes as they prepare for the Rustboro Contest and hopefully, Sapphire's next ribbon. *

"What do you mean hopefully?" The girl yelled. "Of course I'm getting that ribbon you hear me?"

Both companion and Pokémon face/paw palmed in embarrassment.

Inside, the two companions located the registration desk through the bustle of coordinators and fans. The registration lady glanced at the two. "Why hello there, are you two here to enter for the contest? I'm sorry to say, there's only one slot left."

"There's no need. I'm the only one competing." Sapphire explained.

"I'm just along for the ride." Her friend added.

"Alright then, I'll need your contest pass and you'll be all set."

The red haired girl deposited a small card into the machine. The screen then revealed the following:

Name: Sapphire Redding

Birth Town: Altomare

Starting Region: Evo Islands

Regional Professor: Adrian Yvonne

Age: 13

Contests Entered: 5

Ribbons Earned: 2

Calem glanced at Sapphire. "Evo Islands? As in the evolutionary homeland of the Eevee Pokémon?"

Sapphire stared at the boy in surprise. "I'm surprised you even know where that is. It's not a well known subject."

The boy shrugged. "I watch Professor Birch's lectures online. He mentioned it once when talking about the Emerald Knights legend."

The girl froze. "The Emerald Knights?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You know, Latios and Latias being the personal army of Rayquaza. There being several herds of them all over the world."

"Oh yea, that legend. It's pretty strange. Heh he."

Calem raised an eyebrow. "You alright Sapphire?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just a little jittery before the contest."

"It happens to everyone," The receptionist added, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Anyways, you're registered." She handed the girl back her pass.

Sapphire bowed. "Thank you, let's go!"

The receptionist smiled. "No problem. Good luck in the contest."

* * *

Sapphire sat in the waiting room. No need to worry right? This was a small contest: only sixteen competitors. She had a one out of four chance to enter the battle round. Once she was there, she was pretty sure she could win it. Flare should be able to clear the competition, and if that wasn't enough, Rocky's Legionnaire battle style would definitely throw off her opponents. She hoped she wouldn't have to resort to her Steel type though. Using out of region Pokémon always attracted unwelcome attention.

But first she had to get through the appeal rounds. She had tried to feed Flare some special Pokéblock the evening before, and some in the morning. But the pre-battle jitters were getting to her. She had lost too many contests like this.

"Flare!"

The girl gasped. "Oops, sorry! I didn't realize I was brushing you too hard." The girl apologized as she dropped the brush."

"Flareon! Flare, flareon!"

"Right," the girl adjusted herself, "I need to keep my eye on the prize, that Ribbon needs to become mine."

"Sapphire, you're up!" The manager called.

The girl nodded. "Right, I'll be right there."

She turned to her faithful starter. "You ready?"

"Flareon!"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Calem found a seat in the lower part of the hall. He genuinely was curious. He had never been to a contest before. Sure he had heard of them…often with a negative connotation given the rivalry between trainers and coordinators.

"Trike!" his loyal hound begged for attention. The boy smiled softly as he patted the hound's head affectionately.

"Hey there buddy, I hear you. You excited for this contest?"

The hound titled its head in confusion. "Trike?"

"Oh, a contest is an event where coordinators show off their Pokémon and make them look good."

"Trike! Electrike!"

"Sorry buddy, maybe another time." The trainer chuckled.

"Is everyone here?" The duo turned to see a young woman walk onto the stage. "Okay every one my name is Lillian Meridian and I'm gonna be the master of ceremonies. That pretty much means that I'll be the speaker who announces everything. Now if all of you don't mind I'm going to need all of you to come out so I can introduce all of you." Lillian told the crowd.

"Okay everyone! Today we have sixteen competitors, with only one will win the Rustboro City Ribbon! Who will it be? First of all, allow me to introduce our spectacular judges."

She turned to the three podiums facing the stage.

"First, we have Mr. Sukizo!"

A short man waved at the audience. "Hello! It's remarkable to be here."

A taller man joined the wave. "Mr. Contesta!"

"Hello there, I can't wait to see all the amazing Pokémon."

"and last but not least, our own Rustboro City Nurse Joy!"

A familiar pink haired nurse smiled and waved. "Oh my, it's great to be here."

The announcer turned back to the audience. "And now, without further ado, let's begin!

"First up, we have an out of region contestant hailing all the way from Johto: Sapphire Redding!"

"Sapphire Redding!"

The redhead dashed onto the stage, pokeball in hand. "Flare, take the stage!"

She hurled the ball underhand into the air, releasing her signature starter. "Start with Quick Attack!"

The fox lunged forward at high speeds around the stage. "Now add Flame Charge with Double Team!"

The fox broke into several afterimages spreading around in a circle, all of whom promptly caught fire and gained more speed, resulting in a flaming ring surrounding the girl. To Calem's surprise, the girl didn't even seem fazed by the heat and flames. Rather she gestured towards the sky. "Now use Substitute!"

Calem gasped as one of the doubles seemed to break off from the group and leaped into the center of the ring. So that's how Sapphire kept defeating him. She used Substitute to avoid damage from Aerial Ace and get into a high vantage position. Sapphire now grinned. "Finish it with Shadow Ball!"

The racing foxes stopped in perfect synchronization and hurled spheres of dark energy towards the center substitute, causing it to burst into a shower of sparkles. The remaining copies vanished, leaving the center fox posing proudly with her trainer.

Calem smiled. "That wasn't bad wasn't it?"

"Trike!"

"Let's hope she makes the battle rounds."

"That was a spectacular appeal from Sapphire!" Lillian applauded, "Let's here what our judges think."

"Hmm...She definitely knows her moves. However we didn't see too much of the Flareon herself." Mr. Contesta noted. "I give her a seven."

"Remarkable..." Mr. Suikizo muttered, "Quite remarkable."

"I have to agree with Mr. Contesta," Nurse Joy mused, "while it definitely was beautiful, I feel like it lacks the flare we expect from contestants."

Ultimately Sapphire received a twenty-two for her score. The girl bowed her head in shame and walked off the stage. Calem frowned. He definitely could see what the judges meant, but all it was doing was making Sapphire less confident about her ability rather than encouraging her. He turned to his faithful puppy. "Let's go down and see if we can encourage Sapphire."

* * *

Sapphire sat down on her seat silently. She pulled out her Pokeball and released her fox. "Hey there girl, great work." She muttered, tossing a Pokeblock to the fire type.

"Flareon! Flare, Flareon?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, we got a twenty two. Something about me not showing you off enough. I'm..." The girl managed a few tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry Flare. I feel like I'm failing you."

"Flareon," the fox placed her paw on the girl's leg. "Flare flareon."

The red haired girl wiped her eyes, patting the fox's head affectionately. "Thanks girl, I needed that."

"Hey, you alright?"

The two turned around to find a familiar black haired boy. "Calem? What are you doing in here?" The girl gasped, "This is a coordinator only area."

"I convinced the receptionist to let me in. Told her you looked like you needed someone to comfort you."

Sapphire quirked her head. "Really? That's surprising." It didn't sound like he was telling the entire truth.

"Trike, Electrike!" The boy's hound shook his head and went on to explain how his trainer told the woman that Sapphire was his girlfriend and needed his support after being degraded like that on stage. Instantly the girl's cheeks blushed. "You referred to me as your girlfriend?"

"What?" The boy's eyes widened. "No I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about?"

Sapphire giggled. "Well Pokemon rarely lie, and your Electrike just told me what happened. That's so nice, but you didn't need to lie like that."

"Well," Calem managed, "You looked like you needed the comfort out there. You were chewed out pretty harshly out there, so I felt like as your friend I needed to show you that you have my support.

I mean, let's face it: you were amazing out there. I was blown away by your performance. The usage of Quick Attack, Flame Charge, and Double Team was so clever. And now you've revealed your trump card Substitute, everything makes sense now. Plus, you were so confident out there. You definitely earned your way into the battle rounds."

The girl gasped in surprise. For the most part, Calem has never shown this nice side to him. He's never complimented her like that before. "You think I was amazing out there?"

The guy nodded. "Yes Sapphire, you and Flare blew me away."

"Wow...umm...thanks Calem, that means a lot coming from you." The girl managed to hide her blush. Wow, this guy definitely knew how to blow a girl away.

"Anyways, whether you win or lose...just know...well...I've decided to keep traveling with you, that is...well...if you're still interested in traveling together. I've got one more badge and you've got two more ribbons to go as well."

The girl managed a sly grin. "Well...I still haven't told you about Altomare, haven't I? So I guess you could still travel with me. But what do you mean by me only needed two more ribbons. I've only got two."

The boy chuckled. "Oh...well I just noticed that you made the battle rounds." He gestured towards the screen in the back of the room. Sure enough, she had just made the fourth slot of the battle rounds.

The girl cried out in glee as she pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Careful!" The boy muttered in shock, his cheeks glowing red.

"You hear that Flare, battle rounds, here we come!"

"Flare!"

"Trike!"

* * *

Calem sat back down in his seat. "Well then, buddy, let's see how Sapphire faires in the battle rounds."

"Trike!"

Calem grinned. "This should be a breeze for her."

It was odd. Sapphire definitely was a battler by nature. Unlike him, she fought red hot, full of passion and vigor. She taught her Pokemon unexpected and clever moves and used unorthodox strategies (such as the tree strategy). Her Flareon acted more like a battle Pokemon than a contest one. He could easily imagine her battling gym leaders and entering the Pokemon League. So why didn't she? Why was she a coordinator instead of a battler?

"She definitely is strong." He muttered as he watched the girl destroy her opponent on the field. Her starter fox had not only outmaneuvered the opposing Masquerain, but was able to land several super effective hits on the bug, ultimately knocking out the Pokemon without losing a quarter of her points.

"And Sapphire demonstrates superior skills, taking her to the final round of the contest." Lillian announced.

* * *

Sapphire stood on one side, her opponent, a local named Braden, on the other. She patiently waited for the reveal of her opponent's Pokemon.

Braden didn't hesitate. "Go Plusle!"

Sapphire frowned. Electrike Types were always annoying to battle, probably because she only had one Pokemon with resistance to them, and she preferred not to use him whenever possible. But she wasn't left with much of a choice.

"Rocky, let's go!" She called, releasing her Steel Ground type.

The crowd gasped in surprise at the sight of an unknown Pokemon. "Titaneon!" The Legionnaire Eevee roared. The electric bunny shuddered in it's feet. It had never seen a Pokemon like that, with shining steel armor and a wicked looking tail.

"And Sapphire brings out a mysterious Pokemon." The announcer calls out. "What else can we expect from this out of region trainer?"

The opposing trainer frowned. "Well, he looks like a Steel type, so we'll start there. Use Shockwave on that overgrown Aron!"

The Bunny nodded, focusing the electricity in his cheeks before discharging it in a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Use Iron Defense." The girl called back.

Rocky grinned. This should teach that rude trainer for calling him an overgrown Aron. The bolt struck him but rather than damage him, it made his armor shine. Combined with the added effect of Iron Defense, his armor emitted a rather nice glow.

"What?" Braden cried in disbelief. "How did that not stop him?"

The girl sighed. "You see, Rocky here is a Steel Ground type. But where I grew up, he's known as the Legionnaire Pokemon. Let me show you why. Rocky, Atten hutt!"

The Pokemon immediately stood straight, like a soldier. "Now Firing Position!"

Rocky stretched his front paws forward until he was in a pouncing position. "Use Flash Cannon!"

A white beam of energy spat out from the Eeveelution's mouth. Braden's eyes widened. "Quick, get out of there and use Shockwave!"

"Not uh!" The girl countered. "Hail of Arrows!"

"What?" The boy cried out in surprise.

To the shock of the crowd, the dozens of steel arrowheads materialized on the Steel type's tail, who promptly hurled them into the air, resulting in a falling cloud of razor sharp arrows. The Shockwave struck the arrows, resulting in them appearing to be an electrified thundercloud of doom.

"Dodge it Plusle!"

"Plus!" The bunny tried in vain to dodge the raining cloud of arrowheads, but ultimately was pinned down by several.

"Great!" Sapphire called, "Now use Giga Impact!"

Braden's eyes grew wide as the Steel type rushed forward with immense speed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the collision between a powerful Steel type and his poor bunny pinned down by arrows.

However, just before the Legionnaire collided with the rabbit, Sapphire intervened. "Halt!"

The Steel Type immediately dug his paws into the ground, bringing the large Eevee to a halt in front of the terrified rabbit. He gave it a meer tap on the head, and the rabbit fainted whether out of terror or shock.

The crowd watched in silence. "Err...I guess Sapphire wins through fainting." Lillian concluded. "Thus Sapphire is the winner of the Rustboro Contest!"

The crowd burst into applause. Sapphire grinned as she gave the large Eeveelution a hug. "Great job Rocky, we did it!"

* * *

"Will you stop staring at that ribbon?"

Sapphire glared at her new traveling companion. "Oh shut up, don't you spend time admiring your Gym badges?"

"Not really, they're nice and all, but I'm not going to stare at them nonstop and not notice the tree you're about to crash into."

"Oh really?" The girl frowned, her eyes still on the shiny new ribbon. "Wait, what tree?"

Cue the crash between girl and tree. Calem wisely chose not to say anything as the girl glared at the tree, then at the black haired teen. "I hate you..." She muttered.

"Well, you chose me to be your traveling companion and so I feel like I should be a responsible friend and point out obstacles for you in advance."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Since when did you get all talkative?"

"Since I realized that you weren't blabbering on and on. Someone's gotta do it."

"Trike!"

"Flareon!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You too Flare. Great, my own Pokemon are betraying me."

"Flare, Flareon!"

"I'm guess that has something to do with you being a klutz."

"Flareon!"

The boy made a victorious smirk. "Hey, I think I might be getting a hang of understanding your Pokemon."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go!" She muttered as the two began their journey towards Slateport City, the site of Sapphire's next contest.

*With a gym badge and contest ribbon in their possession, our heroic duo resume their journey towards an uncertain future.*

"What's he talking about uncertain?"

"I have no idea."

"Trike!"

* * *

How's that? I know, I suck at contests, and choreography, and dancing, and other things as well. But I'd like to say I'm decent at writing humor.

Someone felt that breaking the fourth wall and communicating with the narrator seemed a little silly and I agree. It is very silly. The reason behind this was my sister likes watching the kids show Wordgirl and in the show the characters have to deal with a very obnoxious narrator. I liked the idea of people interacting with the narrator, especially one who is pretty bad at hiding spoilers. Also, if you noticed, I've switched all my story genres to Humor. I can't help it. I'm a naturally funny person who gets depressed at all the annoying drama and angst and horror of today's tv and movies. My life is already pretty depressing. I don't want to watch it on TV as well. I want to see fluff and silliness. Oh well, that's not a realistic hope.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting more soon. Coming up next: Sapphire's next contest, some fluff, and Neo Team Rocket!

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I now have posted several chapters of the Eevee Trainer the prequel to this fic. I'll be posting a few more chapters to this from time to time, as long as it's plotline doesn't ruin the Eevee Trainer. This chapter, a song fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"Welcome back to the Slateport City Pokemon Contest! I'm Vivian Meridian and if you've been with us today you'll know that the we're in our final rounds here in the Slateport City Contest Hall. On my left we have Allegra from Sinnoh and on my right we have Sapphire from Johto! Who will walk away with the prestigious Slateport Ribbon? Let's get this battle started!"

Sapphire onto the stage, a Pokeball clutched in her hand. Across from her, a young red haired woman did the same. The made eye contact before summoning their Pokemon.

"Taillow take the stage!"

"Infernape, battle time!"

Sapphire frowned, sure she had the type advantage, but this was a Contest, not just any normal battle. She couldn't always get away with knockouts for victory, but she had to try.

 ***With the Slateport City Contest in its final stages, Sapphire faces off to try to earn her fourth Hoenn Ribbon.***

"Excuse me, I'm trying to concentrate here and where have you been during the rest of the contest?"

*Busy*

"Go figure."

* * *

 _Earlier_

"We made it Calem, finally we've made it to Slateport City!" The red haired girl cried for joy.

Calem rolled his eyes. "Yes Sapphire we made it. It only took two weeks you know."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "It was two whole weeks you know! That's a long time to have to deal with your grumpiness. Don't you agree Flare?" She gestured to her faithful starter.

The fox, true to its nature, gave the girl a look before moving away from her trainer and began nuzzling against the boy's leg. Sapphire gasped in astonishment. "You...traitor!"

Calem fought the urge to grin. "I don't know, I am pretty good with Pokemon and since I'm the one cooking for us, maybe that's why I'm the more mature one here."

"Well..." Sapphire stuttered, before throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Oh come on! Alright I give. Why do you always have to beat me in these thinking games?"

"Maybe because I'm just smarter."

The girl glared at her traveling companion turned traitor. "Well at least I can still beat you in a battle."

The boy raised his hand in protest. "Technically we haven't battled since Rustboro and now I know your trump card so maybe..."

He froze at the flames leaping from the girl's eyes. "Never mind, yeah, you always win the battles."

"Flareon!" The fox nodded in agreement.

The girl's fiery demeanor disappeared instantly as she smiled. "Good, then let's find that Contest Hall." She said before marching off.

Calem gave the Eeveelution a raised eyebrow. "Should we tell her that the Hall is just behind her?"

Flare played with the idea for a moment before shaking her head. "Flare, flareon."

Calem seemed to get the gist. "Yeah, she'll figure it out sooner or later. Let's follow her and see how many wrong turns she'll make before she asks for help."

* * *

After twelve wrong turns and a near collision with an angry Tauros, the trio reached the Contest Hall, another indoor stadium like its Rustboro counterpart.

"I'm telling you, that Tauros was asking for it."

"Sapphire, you weren't looking where you were going, so the Tauros is completely innocent in this."

"Why in the world are you taking the Tauros's side in this? I thought you were my friend."

"I'm just trying to point out the facts."

"Excuse me."

The duo spun around to find the receptionist calling out to them. "What?"

"If you're going to keep bickering, would you please take your quarrel outside please? People are trying to prepare and you're ruining their concentration."

The pair froze and glanced around to see the entire crowd staring at them. "Fine," she resolved, "I'll stop, but don't think this is over Mr. Look where you're going!"

The boy frowned. "Sure, whatever. It's not like I care." He pouted.

"Flareon," The fox paw palmed before a thought hit the fox. "Flare, flareon. Eon!"

Upon hearing the Flare's jibe, Sapphire froze, her cheeks reddening. But before Calem could ask her what the fox had said, she stormed off towards the receptionist desk, leaving the two of them behind. Calem gave the fire type yet another raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Flare rolled her eyes, "Flare, flareon."

"I see, none of my business."

* * *

Sapphire now faced off against her final opponent, Allegra a veteran Coordinator from Sinnoh. Taillow versus Infernape. Sapphire gritted her teeth, she had learned so much this past few weeks. Calem had been mentoring her on good techniques and ideas that she could use in Contests while she helped him with Gym Battles. It was time to put it all to good use.

"And the clock has started! Battle Begin!" Vivian called.

"Infernape, let's start this with Mach Punch!"

"Taillow use Quick Attack to dodge, then come in with Wing Attack!"

The ape charged into the air, its fist glowing brightly as he attempted to hit the bird only to find empty space as the Taillow escaped and struck the monkey from behind, knocking it back into the ground.

"With a quick counter attack, Sapphire takes the lead." Vivian announced as Allegra's points dropped slightly.

Sapphire sweatdropped when she saw the points. "I hoped it would do more," she muttered. "Anyways, now loopdiloop into another Wing Attack!"

The bird flew back into the air and began to fly in a complicated figure eight pattern, gaining speed as it went as its wings began glowing for a Wing Attack.

"Now Taillow shows its amazing flight skills in a stunning loopdiloop all while gaining speed for another attack."

Allegra grinned. "Sure that's pretty fast, but we're faster. Infernape, Mach Punch once more!"

"Taillow strike now!" Sapphire ordered. The two Pokemon clashed, glowing fist versus glowing wings...unfortunately, the fist got the win. Taillow flew back from the impact as Sapphire's points greatly dropped.

"It seems that even with the figure eight boost, Infernape's Mach Punch was too great for the small bird."

Sapphire groaned. "Taillow, stay up high while I figure something out." She quickly went through her bird's inventory of moves. "Hmm...Quick Attack, might be helpful but it's nowhere near Mach Punch's strength. Focus Energy takes too much time. Quick...that's it!" She cried.

"Taillow, use Focus Energy!"

The bird obeyed as a faint blue glow began to outline the bird. Allegra frowned, what where they up to? "Infernape, shoot him down with tri-Flamethrowers!"

The ape nodded, unleashing several beams of pure flames into the air. Sapphire watched in horror as her points went down, not because they hit, but because of the beauty of the attacks. She needed to go all in before the point gap became too great. "Taillow, loopdiloop one more time and then use Quick Attack!"

"This again?" Allegra taunted, "I thought we're already over this! Infernape, Mach Punch."

The bird and ape flew towards each other with intense speed. But just before they hit, Sapphire grinned. "Alright Taillow, Quick Guard!"

Allegra's eyes widened. "What?"

The bird shared his trainer's feral grin as he spread his wings back, slowing him down significantly while summoning a purple shield.

The attack slammed into the shield doing null damage to the bird, instead the shield exploded into a shimmer of sparkles. Sapphire smiled as Allegra's points greatly fell. With the Focus Energy in place, she should be able to wrap it up right then and there. "Alright then Taillow, Loopdiloop one more time and use Quick Attack!"

The bird obeyed, flying even faster before diving down. But as the bird reached terminal velocity, the bird's entire figure glowed golden. "Huh! That's..."

"It appears that Taillow has gone where few birds have gone before. That ladies and gentlemen is Sky Attack!"

Allegra gasped as the super effective move smashed headlong into the stunned Infernape, knocking out the money right then and there.

The three judges' boxes flashed X as Vivian concluded. "Infernape is unable to battle, thus Sapphire is the winner."

Sapphire couldn't contain her excitement. "Yes, we did it Taillow! We got our fourth ribbon! I'm so proud of you!"

"Tai, Taillow!"

She hugged the bird tightly. "Plus you learned Sky Attack, the greatest of the Flying type attacks! Oh I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Calem grinned, this had been a good day indeed. Sapphire had been truly spectacular on the stage. She definitely exhibited a lot more confidence than last time and her contest appeal was as Mr. Sukizo would say, truly remarkable. He rubbed the back of Electrike's head affectionately. "You think Sapphire did a good job?"

"Trike!" The electrike hound yipped as he licked the boy's cheek.

Calem chuckled. "Thanks boy, I thought so too."

"I'm glad as well." The two turned to see Sapphire leaving the coordinator's lounge, Flare at her side and Taillow perched on her shoulder. "I think they did a good job as well. You're such an amazing bird Taillow."

"Tay!" The bird cawed in agreement, trying to flex its wing muscles.

Sapphire giggled as she petted the bird on its head. "Oh Taillow you're so funny."

She redirected her attention to the two boys. "So where to next?"

The teenage boy pulled out a Pokenav from his pack. "Hmm...according to the map, there's a contest in Verdanturf Town and my next gym battle is in Lavaridge Town with Flannery. So I suggest we head to Mauville City then we can figure out which way to go from there."

The girl pouted slightly. "Aww...I wanted to check out the beaches here. I hear Slateport City has the best beaches in all of Hoenn. Can we take a break, please?"

Calem shook his head. "Well, the next contest is in a two weeks so we don't want to miss it."

"But I really want to go surfing!" The girl complained. "We've been training for the last two weeks. Can't we take a break please?"

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with someone_

Calem tried, but couldn't avoid the girl's large emerald eyes pleading with his soul. The boy broke instantly. "Fine, we can go to the beach."

 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away,_

"Yeah!" The girl cheered as she grabbed the boy by his hand and pulled him out of the hall at high speeds. "Let's go!"

 _We're wild and we're young, we're living for today!_

Leaving a fox, a bird, and a hound behind. The bird glanced at the duo and squawked in curiosity. "Taillow?"

The fox nodded. "Flare, flareon."

Electrike, having no clue what the two meant by "Neither realizing that this was practically a date", yipped while running in circles, excited to go to the water. "Trike, Trike, Trike!"

 _Tell me where you come from, you look like your hope's gone. I can tell you need someone today,_

The red haired girl had finally stopped dragging him as she reached the white sandy beaches. "Let's go change and met back here in a few minutes, ok?" She winked before running towards the changing rooms. Calem raised a hand to protest but the girl was already gone. "Damn." He muttered. He wasn't one for beaches but then again, he should relax from time to time.

 _Get into the rhythm, forget all your problems, Why not let the waves wash them all away_

"Maybe she's right." The boy muttered as he exited the men's changing room sporting a blue pair of swim trunks. He looked out into the afternoon sun, squinting his eyes. It was quite a nice day anyways. "Trike!" "Flare!" "Taillow!"

The boy turned around to see three Pokemon. "Oh there you are. Sorry about forgetting you guys." He apologized.

"Trike!" The hound yipped, happy to see his trainer again.

"So that's where you guys went." Calem turned around and froze.

 _I know you came for the weekend, but girl there's no way you're leaving, this is where it begins._

Sapphire was...gorgeous. Her normal light red blouse had been replaced by a black one piece swimsuit with a white and red lily design that seemed to match her emerald eyes. She wore a pair of green goggles with red tints over her head and well...sure it was a one piece swimsuit, but Calem's thirteen year old eyes couldn't help but notice the girl already had cute curves. She wasn't overly curvy, that would be uncomfortable, but just a small curve, barely giving her an hourglass figure. She practically screamed cute.

 _Feels like we're stars in a movie, I'm Romeo you're my Julie._

The girl stared at Calem's growing blush. "Um Calem are you okay?"

Calem snapped out of his revelry. "Oh, yeah, I just was um...noticing."

"Ok...noticing what?"

"Umm..." Dang why was it suddenly so hard to talk to her. "I was just noticing how the swimsuit really...umm...makes you look...er um...cute."

Sapphire froze. "Oh...really?" She blushed softly at the compliment. "Thanks," she clasped her hands shyly as she looked over the shirtless boy. "You look...good as well."

"Oh," Calem froze as well still blushing. "Thanks."

 _Just stop and take it all in_.

The two shared a moment of awkwardness before Sapphire took control. "You know, this really isn't our forte. How about we just move on? I'm cute, you're handsome and we're enjoying a day at the beach alright?"

Wow, that really put in reality. Calem nodded. "Yeah, I'm good with that.

That's when it hit him. "You really think I'm handsome? Wowoah!"

"Come on!" Sapphire dragged the boy towards the rental booth in mid sentence, not wanting him to notice her intense blush. The Pokemon shared a look before chasing after their trainers.

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with someone_

Sapphire and Calem had rented sailboards using their winnings and soon enough were out on the waves. Calem had never windsurfed before, but it was exhilarating. The waves roaring around him, the wind whipping through his hair, the Wingull flapping around him, Taillow and Hawlucha gliding overhead.

 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away,_

He managed a glance at the red and white haired girl across from him. Her grin and smiling eyes seemed to warm his heart. He couldn't really describe it, only that he was left...well breathless.

 _We're wild and we're young, we're living for today. The World Is Ours_

"Yeah!" He screamed as loud as he could, the excitement overcoming his normal stoic personality. This was living!

 _Drive up to the canyon, check out all the mansions, pretend we're in a phantom that'd be cool_

With the sun beginning to set, Sapphire had led the two towards a cliffside. To his surprise, several summer parties seemed to be starting near a large summer house. Sapphire gave the boy a mischievous look. "Say Calem, what do you say we got check it out?" Calem gulped.

A few minutes later

"I knew this was a bad idea!"

The two dashed back towards the ocean, several security guards chasing after them. Apparently the party was an exclusive party for rich socialite kids and sneaking in via the cliffside was illegal.

"I know it was!" The girl laughed with glee, "But it sure was fun!"

"You're crazy!"

"That's right!"

 _Then back down to the ocean, swim out to the dolphins, we can have it all just me and you._

The two eventually escaped the guards and resumed windsurfing. Calem was still catching his breath when Sapphire cried. "Look over there!"

Sapphire had been pointing at a pod of Wailmer heading out into the open sea. Their snouts spewed water as they hummed happily. "Isn't that amazing?"

 _I know you came for the weekend, but girl there's no way you're leaving, this is where it begins, feels like we're stars in a movie, I'm Romeo you're my Julie, Just stop and take it all in._

"Yeah, you're amazing too." The boy muttered softly, his voice covered by the rolling waves.

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with someone_  
 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away,_  
 _we're wild and we're young, we're living for today_  
 _The World Is Ours_

For a long second, Calem pondered his feelings and thoughts. There was something special about Sapphire. He always knew that. At first, it was just weird things about her. She was from some odd place called Altomare. She had an Eevee starter. She had a Steel Ground type Eevelution. She seemed to understand and talk to Pokemon. But now she was different for other reasons. Her hair smelled like flowers. Her smile seemed to warm his heart. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds whenever she was excited. Whenever she was angry her eyes would light up like fire.

 _Lets get lost in the fire light, there's only us tonight, we can talk from dusk till dawn. Swim free in a starlit sea, we will always be, forever young._

The two now sat on an abandoned pier, watching the sunset into the horizon. Calem sighed. He really needed to get this out of the way now rather than later. "Sapphire?"

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with someone_

The girl's emerald eyes met his brown ones. "Yes?"

 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away,_

"I need to tell you something." Calem managed.

The girl hopped off the railing she was sitting on as she slowly approached him. "Sure, what's up?"

There's no going back now. Calem approached the girl slowly. "Sapphire, ever since I met you a month ago, you've been nothing but a..."

"A what?"

A nuisance, an annoyance, a troublesome girl, a girl, a cute girl, a smiling girl, a pleasure, a blessing, an angel in disguise.

"A special friend. I've enjoyed our time together and I want to ask you. Well...I think I need to do something."

 _We're wild and we're young, we're living for today._

They were now directly facing each other. Calem could reach and touch the girl's soft cheeks. Their eyes reflected in the setting sun. It was time. He reached forwards and...

"Aww, how touching! But unfortunately, your cute romantic moment with that creature will have to end."

The two broke away to face a pair of young women wearing black tube tops and tactical pants. "So then, are you going to come quietly or risk harm to your little boyfriend, Latias?" Annie dared as the two trainers found themselves cornered by a bloodthirsty Espeon and Ariados.

 ***Our romantic heroes have found themselves cornered by treacherous women and their Pokemon. What will happen next? Stay tuned!***

"Who's that?" The blonde woman turned to her sister.

"No clue, but let's catch ourselves a Dragon!"

* * *

Wow this took a lot out of me. Sorry for taking forever to update, but finally we're getting some major plot twists. How do you like my Songfic chapter guys? I don't own Eleven Past One's song The World is Ours. I also apologize for my lack of a good romantic scene. This is just my imagination and my longing for a love life, which, like many fanfiction writers, I do not have.

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of Emerald Knights! I hope you enjoy it and share this fun fic with other fellow Lati lovers. I apologize for this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Calem stared between the two women and his friend in confusion. "Sapphire, what's going on?"

* * *

The red haired girl glared at the two women, rage slowly building as she recognized them. "I know who they are."

"Who are they?"

"Team Rocket."

 ***Having been ambushed by Team Rocket, our heroes find themselves boxed into a corner***

"Hey we still got plenty of options!"

"I resent your negativity towards us!"

Annie turned to her sister. "Any idea who they're talking to?"

The pink haired woman shook her head. "No idea. Let's get her now though."

Calem gasped at his friend's answer. "Team Rocket? But I thought they were disbanded a year ago."

"Oh you poor uninformed child," Oakley cooed, "While it's true that Giovanni isn't in command anymore, we are far from disbanded."

The two women took poses across from each other as unseen spotlights shone down on them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Annie!"

"Oakley!"

"We're Neo Team Rocket!"

"Surrender now, little dragon or prepare to lose!"

Sapphire clenched her fist. "I know you who are! You're the ones who are responsible for my father's death!"

"Oh is that so?" Oakley chuckled, "Annie do you remember killing a cute redhead's father?"

"Umm...nope. She's completely new to me Oakley?" The blonde responded as she tried to think. "Hmm...she sorta looks familiar but I can't figure out where though."

"You dimwit!" Oakley slapped her sister. "That girl must be related to that Latias from Altomare!"

"I didn't know Legendaries could have kids."

"It doesn't matter!"

Calem stared at his friend in confusion. "Sapphire what are they talking about when they say you're related to a Latias?"

But the girl was still burning in anger towards the two women. "Now is not the time to explain, all you need to know is that those two killed my father in an attempt to take over my home."

She released several pokeballs. "Flare, Taillow, with me!"

When the two women realized she had released Pokemon, they grinned. "Ariados, Espeon, take them out!"

The two Pokemon nodded, advancing on the bird and fox. Calem took it as time to release his own. "Look I don't know who you are, but you're going down for threatening Sapphire. Hawlucha, Aggron, battle positions!"

"Aridoados use Night Shade!"

"Espeon use Psybeam!"

"Flare, Quick Attack! Taillow, fly up and prepare a Sky Attack!"

"Hawlucha, Aerial Ace! Aggron, get in between them and use Iron Defense!"

Pokemon clashed for a few seconds before the Rocket's Pokemon were knocked back. Annie gritted her teeth. "How dare you attempt to resist? You'll pay dearly!"

"Dear sister, that's not how you do things around here. If they want to fight, fight back dirtier!" Oakley laughed as she lifted a net gun, pointing it at the group. "Ariados, use String shot on the boy!"

The spider obeyed, spewing a sticky string upon Calem, who grunted in surprise. Sapphire gasped in horror. "Calem!" She called, running to his aid, only to be struck by a electrified net.

The girl attempted to resist, but was met with a series of electric shocks. "Urgh!" She grunted. "Flare, use Flame Charge and free Calem!"

"Flare, flareon!"

"I'll be...ugh...fine!" She managed, "Just free Calem and get him out of here. Taillow...get up in the sky and prepare another Sky..." The last sound sorta came out as a combination of an inhuman squeal and growl. Calem turned to the girl in surprise. "Sapphire, are you okay? Just hold on a second, we'll get you out!"

The girl's face was scrunched in pain but she shook her head. "Don't worry about me...just...free...yourself. I'll...be...fi-AWW!"

Calem couldn't take it any longer. He twisted his head towards Flare. "You heard her, use Flame Charge!"

The fox nodded, erupting into flames as she sped past the boy, burning the web as she went. Calem managed to free himself from the remainder of the sticky substance and ran to help his friend when a lilac fox blocked their path, launch Psybeam attacks at the boy. Calem grunted as he dove for cover, Hawlucha and Aggron both rushing to his aid.

Sapphire watched in disdain as the Rocket Pokemon continued to press their assault on the boy. Just then a powerful gust of air slashed down on the net, effectively freeing her from the net. "Thanks Taillow!"

"Taillow!"

"Now let's go save Calem."

"Not so fast, little miss dragon, you're coming with us!" Oakley jeered as she readied another net launcher. "If you don't surrender, I'll just have to fire this one at your friend. And while you can obviously handle the shocks, who's to say your human friend can too?"

Sapphire froze, her emerald eyes igniting into flames. "How dare you threaten a human being like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe in exchange for a powerful Pokemon perhaps."

"You really want me don't you? Well, fine then, I'll give you a powerful Pokemon." The girl pressed her pointed finger onto the triangle on her chest, causing her entire form to glow brightly. When the glow subsided, the familiar red haired girl was gone, standing in her place, something stood or rather floated there. It looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon with a sleek aerodynamic body with glass like down feathers. The dragon was white with red wings and arms, but what was most familiar about the dragon was its brilliant emerald eyes.

"La!" The dragon cried in anger before rushing forward, a blue dragon energy covering its body. It rammed head on into the opposing Pokemon, knocking them into the pair of Rockets before the dragon followed up with a frosty white beam of ice. The Rockets and Pokemon were effectively frozen in a block of ice. Smiling a feral grin, the dragon spewed blue fire upon the quartet, launching them off into the sky.

"We're blasting off for the first time!"

"In forever!"

"Knock it off Annie! We're not singing Frozen!"

"But we are frozen!"

Ding!

The dragon smiled at its handy work, dusting off its claws in satisfaction. "Sapphire?" The dragon froze before turning around to meet the astonished eyes of a slack jawed teen. "Is that you?"

The dragon nodded before a shimmer of light surrounded the Pokemon. When the shimmer faded, a familiar red haired girl stood before him. "Calem I can explain. I was meaning to tell—"

"No I get it. You weren't planning to tell me that all this time, I've been traveling with a freak."

Sapphire froze. "What?"

"That's what you are right? Some sort of freak who thought that she could be a trainer and fool everyone around her. And you know what? You did." The boy's eyes never met the girl's. "To think..."

"What?"

"Nothing...but I can't. This is too much for me." The boy turned around and began walking away.

"Calem, wait!" The dragoness raced after him only to run into his outstretched hand.

"No, don't come after me. We're through. You go back to Altomare or wherever you came from. I knew it was a bad idea to travel with someone and you're only proving me right. I'm leaving."

With that, the boy ran off, leaving the girl sitting on the floor, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "What have I done?" She murmured.

* * *

Little did she know, the very same tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. "To think...I liked you."

* * *

Sorry guys, this is a relatively short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Now for those saying "I knew she was a lati all along." Well yeah, it should have been obvious. I've been hinting it all throughout Emerald Knights and The Eevee Trainer. Let me know your thoughts and comments.

Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


End file.
